


Never In a Lifetime

by durinsdaughter2469btw



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsdaughter2469btw/pseuds/durinsdaughter2469btw
Summary: Upon the suggestion of her sister,Raianalee Clairborne  enters a contest to spend one week with film actor Richard Armitage. So now the young woman from Santa Fe N.M. is thrown into a world she never thought possible and Richard struggles with feelings he shouldn't be having for a girl 20 year's his junior. Will they stay together and see where life lead's them or will he listen to his head and walk away? Come and join Richard and Raianalee  as they take this journey together.





	1. prolog

Disclaimer. This story is a work of fiction and in no way meant as a disrespect or invasion of privacy  
in any sort or form to Richard Armitage. I will stay true to his personality as much as possible without invasion of privacy. For all you R. A. fans out there.......Enjoy.  
If there are any mistakes in here bare with me I am correcting as I find them. Thank you to all my reader's.

Never In a Lifetime  
Prologue

The front door shut gently as Raianlee called out to her mom. " In here sweetie. How was your day at work?  
" The usual, busy with Christmas coming soon, people are buying fabric left and right, for all the craft shows coming up. What's for supper ? It really smells good mom." She said reaching for the lid covering the large pan on the stove.  
"We are having beef stew with crusty french bread and salad , oh and I made a Chocolate Cake for dessert." Mrs. Clairborne smiled as she slowly stirred the stew before placing the spoon back in it's rest over the stove.  
I am going to get out of these clothes they are covered in fibers everywhere. " Raianalee informed her mom before heading down the hall to change.  
The Clairborne family lived in a modest brick home in Santa Fe, New Mexico on a quiet cul-de -sac in a middle class neighborhood ,just up the street from the exit for Los Alamos National Labs where Mrs. Clairborne worked since moving here when Raianalee was 7 yrs. old. Her younger sister Rhonda was currently away at college for her pre med, her dream was to be a Doctor one day. Raianalee worked at Joann's Fabrics and Crafts since receiving her associates in Fashion and Design from Santa Fe School of the Art's.  
They had moved there from California when their dad was killed in the Gulf War and needing a new start packed up their things and made the move to Santa Fe. That had been almost 16 years now and things had been better every since then.  
Suddenly Raianalee's cell phone rang. "Hey big sis have you been on the internet today'? The peppy voice of her sister came over the phone.  
"Not yet I just got home, why?" she asked curiosity in her tone.  
"Here, go to this website and then ask me again?" Rhonda urged her rather quickly.  
Raianalee reached for her laptop and opened it up as she waited for her home screen to pop up, she took down the website her sister was rattling off to her. After typing the website that had something to do with something titled wadwra.com she bit her lip and then suddenly a gasp left her mouth as the her emotions went crazy for what she viewed across the screen.  
Win a date with Hobbit star Richard Armitage. How to enter.  
Submit online why you are a fan and what you thing would be the ideal woman for him.  
Once all entries are submitted it will be narrowed down to the final 10 which Mr. Armitage will select the winner personally.  
Once winner is chosen said winner will spend 4 day's with Mr. Armitage in their hometown and the next 3 with him in N.Y.  
Contest open to 21 and over .  
All entries must be submitted by October 31 2017.  
Good luck.  
At the end was another website where to submit your entry. Raianalee's heart was pounding as she hung up the phone with her sister. Rhonda knowing how much Raianalee admired the actor upon coming across the contest had dialed her number immmediatly.

Somewhere in N.Y. C.  
Richard sat in his American based publicist office a slight sweat breaking across his brow.  
"Have you any idea the Fancraze this will generate?" Richard said rubbing his hands over his face the frustration evident in his voice.  
"I do, and that is the idea it will give your fans a chance to have the opportunity to get to know you up close." His publicist reasoned.  
"I hope you know what your doing?" Richard said gesturing to the papers lying on the table in front of him and then to the man he had worked with for several years now.  
"Rich this is a good thing, and yes the requirements are strict. 21 and over, background checks and hopefully most of the entries will be unattached single females."  
Richard silently wondered why he had agreeded to this. At the time it seemed like a good idea but now doubt was creeping in. It was too late to back out now entries were already pouring in from all over the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Never in a Lifetime  
Chapter 1  
For the past 30 minutes Raianalee had been sitting on her bed her laptop open her mind a complete blank. She knew what she wanted to say just could not seem to get her fingers to cooperate.  
"Why I admire him, hum," she spoke aloud. Suddenly the words came and Raianalee started Typing.  
Hello Mr. Armitage, first of all I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Raianalee Clairborne I am 23 yrs. old . I live in Santa Fe NM and am a recent graduate of the Santa Fe school of The Art's where I studied fashion and design. I am currently employed at Joann's fabrics and craft's while awaiting for the opportunity to put my training to work in the fashion industry. I am 5'3 with deep green eye's and Chestnut Brown slightly wavy hair that falls just below my ...seat LOL and small framed.  
Why am I a fan, I don't know of I should even call myself one. I don't follow any of your social media account's or keep up on where and what you are doing on a daily basis. I hope you don't take this offenseively for I mean none toward you.  
Now on to why I am writing this. I admire you greatly. I think you are a very gifted talent and am happy that you have given so much of yourself to each role you play. From your start in theater in London to The Hobbit trilogy you have brought laughter, and tears to me. You are very courageous for what you take upon yourself daily and If I had even that amount of strength you do ......  
You have earned your place in history and will always be beautiful to me.  
Now what would be the ideal person for you? First of all, she would have to see you for yourself not the character's you have portrayed. Second ,love you with all that she has to give. There must be mutual respect, trust and commitment on both part's and she has to be able to understand you on a deeper level that what you let show. I hope you find that someone that is all you could ever hope for, and more. You deserve true happiness and joy with someone that sees you for who you are, not what you are. Someone who would love you regardless weather you had everything or nothing, cause in the end the love you have for one another is all that count's.  
I have ran out of thing's to say only last of all that I wish you all the happiness in the world you are such a kind and giving person. The lady that win's your heart is going to be so blessed. I hope she knows what she has.  
Always  
Raianalee Deneice Clairborne

Raianalee stared at her entry letter and after a few minutes pushed the send on her computer. A note immediately appeared onscreen thanking her for the entry and wishing her good luck. Raianalee shut her laptop and sat it aside her head falling back on the pillows ,her mind rushing with the implications of what would happen should her entry be chosen.  
The day's turned into week's, and as the deadline drew near Raianalee couldn't seem to gain control of her nerve's. She was jittery and would jump every time her phone would ring only to be greeted with her friend's or sister on the other end. She went through each day as if the contest never existed maintaining a sense of normality only to have her emotion's get the best of her in the end. Between work and her home life the time passed quickly. 

Somewhere in New York City  
The 31Fst. of October shown with a dark and stormy sky as Richard pulled into the underground parking garage of the building where his publicist office was located in Manhattan.  
"Morning, Mr. Armitage", the security guard at the entrance waved to him as he showed his ID and passed making his way to the elevators. He picked at his cuticles as the climb to the top floor seemed to take forever. Over the past 2 months entries had poured in by the thousand's from 32 different countries worldwide. Now the day was finally here the 10 finalist had been selected and in just a few short moment's he would be choosing the winner.  
"Good Morning Mr. Armitage", the bubbly blond greeted him as he walked up to the reception area of Jonathan Kramer and associates. The well known actor had been working with Mr. Kramer for several years now and the relationship was strained but professional.  
"Morning, Mz. Saunders." Richard waved and smiled at her as he passed by.  
"Would you care for some fresh coffee"? She asked .  
"Please, with a little creme and sugar." Richard nodded at her as he waited to be buzzed in.  
"Well look who is here , ready for this? The graying man asked him as he sat behind his desk pulling out a manila folder.  
"These are the 10 finalist". He beamed handing Richard the small stack of papers.  
Richard sat down on the plush tan sofa as he began to read. Mz. Saunders came in with hot coffee and warm pastries for them. placing the sweets on the cocktail table she handed Richard his coffee.  
"Thank you ." He said with a soft smile graciously taking the steaming cup from her hand's.  
"Richard sat down leaning his head back on the sofa as Mr. Kramer handed him a small stack of papers.  
"Are these the final 10?" He asked accepting the papers with a smirk.  
"They are". Jonathan answered. And the decision was not an easy one."  
Richard started sifting through the papers sorting them into small piles as he went. When he had read the last one he sat back with a sigh rubbing his face with his hand's.  
"Does every finalist have anything more to say than my supposed good looks and sex appeal." The actor smirked as he shuffled through the list again.  
"Wasn't there supposed to be 10 finalist?" Richard asked looking up at Jonathan as he sipped his coffee.  
"There are, here, you will want to read this one." Mr. Kramer said handing him a different manila file folder.  
Richard opened it up and instantly a small photograph drifted to the carpet landing near his boots.  
"What's this"? Richard hand began jolting as he leaned down picking up the snapshot. He slowly turned the photo over and a gasp left his lip's as he took in the stunning woman staring back at him.  
" She's beautiful, who is she"? Rchard asked turning the photo toward Mr. Kramer.  
" That is Miss Raianalee Clairborne the last finalist. You might want to read her entry, now". The man suggested.  
Richard picked up the paper and sat back his head resting on the sofa again as he carefully read her entry letter. Suddenly he looked up at Jonathan.  
"Is this girl for real"? Richard asked scanning the paper again.  
"I thought that this one would catch your attention Rich." Mr.Kramer laughed quietly.  
"She is a graduate of Santa Fe School of Art's. A design major ,hum." He went through the entries one last time before standing up and facing his Publicist.  
" This was a hard decision, Jonathan. what I decide here and now will have a permanent impact on someone's life ". He reached for Raianalee's photo, as he let his eye's search her face, a chill went down his spine, and goosebumps broke out on his arm's. A shiver went through his whole body shaking him to his core.  
"This one, yeah, definitely her, she sounds lovely". Richard said taking another glimpse at the photo in his hand.  
"Well that was a quick decision Rich, sure you don't want to take a bit longer ?" Mr. Kramer asked.  
" No, she is the one." Richard's deep voice shook as he spoke, his eye's misting over at Raianale's beautifully written letter.  
"Do you want to inform the young lady now or wait a while"? Jonathan asked.  
"No, I think I want to do this now". He said ,the depth of his voice shaky, his hand's clenched into fists as he breathed deeply, raining in the powerful emotions coursing through him.  
"Alright then ,I have a few errands to run, call me later." With that Mr. Kramer left Richard standing there alone his cell phone in his hand.  
He located her contact info and with jittery hand's punched in her number.  
Richard held his breath as the phone rang. Suddenly there was a soft voice on the line.  
"May I speak to Miss Raianalee Clairborne please"? Richard polietly said trying to control the tremors in his voice.  
" This is Raianalee".  
"Do you know who this is"? Richard asked her.  
"You sound famalier, enlighten me please". Raianalee exhaled slowly.  
" This is Richard Armitage". He said.

Santa Fe  
Raianalee was just washing up the dishes from breakfast, her mom having left for work half an hour ago. She was drying a plate when her cell phone rang. Raianalee looked at the screen the number saying unknown. Raianalee hit the answer button and a deep male voice sounded on the other end.  
"May I speak with Miss Raianalee Clairborne please"? The mans voice asked polietly.  
A cold chill ran down Raianalee's back her mind trying to grasp why the voice was just out of her reach.  
" This is Raianalee"? she answered her hands starting to shake.  
"Do you know who this is"? the deep voice spoke again.  
"You sound familiar enlighten me please". Raianalee blew out the breath she had been holding.  
" This is Richard Armitage".


	3. Chapter 3

Never In A Lifetime  
Chapter 2

Raianalee was silent as her mind tried to comprehend what the man had said.  
"A hello, are you still there?" Richard asked his tone remaining soft.  
" Ye-yes I'm still here. Is this for real? Is it really you?" Raianalee stumbled over her word's.  
" Ah actually, yes, to both of your question's. May I be the first to offer my congradulation's, that is if you can put up with me for a week." Richard's infectious laugh came over the line.  
"OMG! Are you serious!? Really, me, you picked me!?" The tears ran down her face as the conversation with Richard continued.  
After talking for nearly half an hour it was deceided that Richard would fly out from New York on Friday morning and be in Santa Fe by that evening. Raianalee was so nervous after she hung up the phone she buried her hand's in her face and cried.  
"I have to call Rhonda, she is going to scream." Raianalee dialed her sister's number and left a voicemail for her to call the minute she received the message. Next she called her work and arranged for a week off. Her boss being a fan herself was very understanding and gave Raianalee a whole two week's off with pay. With that done she phoned her mom and after sharing the happy news Mrs. Cambridge took the rest of the day off stating she would be home within the hour.  
So, for the next hour Raianalee sat glued to the plush Teal rocker recliner that was placed under the living room window. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear her mom pull up in the driveway.  
Amanda Cambridge tossed her keys on the side table in the entryway. " Raian, are you here"? She hollered for her daughter, coming into the living room she spotted her sitting where she had been perched for a while now.  
"Raian, sweetie". Are you alright'? Mrs. Cambridge voiced her concern noticing the teartracks on her daughters cheek's when she camer to stand in front of her.  
"Oh, hi mom, your home early". Raianalee's soft voice quivered with emotion . She glanced at the time on her mobile phone still clutched tightly in her fist.  
"I took the rest of the week off, your Mr.wonderful is going to be here in a few day's and we need to get this place cleaned up". Amanda Cambridge stressed, her hand's waving to the disarray around the house.  
So they started picking up. Raianalee put the dishes away in the dishwasher and stacked the dirty ones in it's place. Adding the soap pack she started the machine.Next she cleared all the debrie from the counter's. Raianalee paid special attention to the kitchen, after she told her mom how Richard loved to cook, both of them working together to complete the task.  
They ate Chinese takeout that night not wanting to dirty the now spic and span kitchen. Raianalee and her mom spent the rest of the evening talking about Richard and his work past and present.  
"Hey mom , you know that series you like, Berlin Station," Raianalee started as she seriously shot her the i'm not joking look, "Well he's in it ,he plays the character with the deep voice and gorgeous blue eye's." Raianalee started her thinking, then suddenly Amanda's eye's flew open.  
"Oh, my god,that's him, Daniel Miller," She gasped as realization clicked. "Oh honey, he is incredible." Mrs. Clairborne herself started to get a bit jittery as she paced back and forth knowing the famous actor would be standing in her living room soon .  
"Yeah mom, and he is coming to Santa Fe in A few day's. Now you see why I think so highly of him. And you've never even seen him in The Hobbit Movies. That one really made me cry." RaIanalee got up and hugged her mom before taking her empty glass to the kitchen and placing it in the dishwasher.  
Are you going to be ok, can you do this?" Mrs. Clairborne said a bit unsure.  
"I have to now, besides I think he is a little nervous too. After all he did say if I could put up with him for a week." Raianalee smiled remembering how uncertain he was over the phone earlier.  
" I wouldn't be so nervous if this was a guy from school or a friend but it's not, this is Richard Armitage, you know The Hobbit, North and South, Berlin Station." Raianalee ranted as her mom sat quietly letting her daughter vent. After a while a good night's sleep was in order and both were out the minute their head's hit the pillow's.  
The morning of the day of Richard's arrival came all too soon as Raianalee staggered out of bed making her way to the kitchen.  
"Umm I smell coffee", she said reaching for a clean cup.  
"Good morning sweetie", Amanda said pouring herself a cup also. "Are you ready for this cause I am guessing he is already boarded his flight".  
"Yeah probably so, after all they are two hour's ahead of us". Raianalee answered a slight stumble in her word's.

New York City 8:00 AM  
Richard was just pulling the zipper closed on his carry on bag when his mobile phone rang, shattering the silence of the morning. He stepped over to the glass door that led to the balcony and looked over the railing. Far below ,the city was alive cars moved through the typical Upper Manhattan traffic hustling and busteling to and fro. The noise deafening as he stepped back in the room.  
"This is Richard", he said taking the call.  
"Mr. Armitage, your car is waiting , whenever you are ready sir." The voice on the line stated.  
"I will be down in ten minutes, thank you". He politely said pushing the end button.  
The ride to Laguardia was quiet inside the Black Sedan while the driver made small talk along the way. They talked over the weather and the upcoming holiday's as they made their entrance onto the 87 freeway headed south . The driver made small talk as he maneuvered his way through the ever thickening traffic.  
"If you don't mind me asking, where are you destined to"? The driver asked, keeping his eye's on the heavy traffic.  
"New Mexico", Richard replied, " Santa Fe actually". He nearly missed the driver mention something about it being a nice town deep in the art's and culture as his thought's were running rampant . What if she think's I am a asshat? What if I am not what she expect's? Quicker than expected they approached the unloading zone.  
The driver got out and opened the door . Richard was handed the garment bag and his carry on after thanking the driver with a generous tip he walked throught the glass doors.  
After what seemed to take forever all the security checks had been done and he was finally in his seat in the first class compartment of the 747. He felt his ear's pop as the cabin pressurized up and the flight attendant's gave instructions with their hand's. Richard opened his laptop and placed it into airplane mode and proceeded to distract his turbulent emotion's with a computer game.

Santa Fe 11:30 AM  
Raianalee was just unloading the dishwasher and placing the dirty one's in when her mom came into the kitchen.  
" Sweetie ,I am going to run to the grocery store real quick. Do you want me to pick up anything special"? Amanda Clairborne asked peeking her head around the corner.  
"Yeah, a good bottle of Pinon Nohr wine, would be nice". Raianalee mentioned .  
So while her mom went for groceries Raianalee finished cleaning up the house. She cleared away the dirty dishes from the counter's, put the papers where they belonged, returned her sketch book to the office and wiped everything down. The time flew by quickly and soon it was nearly 5:00 PM. He would be here in a few short hour's. Her heart was pounding in anticipation of what the evening would bring.  
Raianalee was just smoothing the Sapphire Blue comforter over the new Memory Foam mattress that her mom had bought last week when she heard the car pull up.  
"Raian,could you help me unload these grocerie's , please"? Mrs. Clairborne asked juggling two heavy bag's.  
So they brought the grocery's in from the back set and proceeded to put them away immediately. Raianalee laughed when she spotted the big tub of Ben And Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Ice Creme.  
"Really mom", She said shoving the frozen treat into the freezer.  
"Well you told me he loved chocolate so I thought...." Her mom trailed off.  
"Yes and anything chocolate I would imagine". Raianalee added.  
So for the rest of the afternoon they finished up the cleaning, dropping some scented wax cubes of Crisp Fall Leaves into the warmer they looked around and were pleased with the way everything appeared, neat and orderly. The pile of dirty towel's that had been accumulating in the guest bathroom had even been washed, folded, and put in the linen cabinet. Fresh towel's were hung and the bathroom fully sanitized. Raianalee had plugged in the air freshener and determined the cleaning job to her satisfaction.  
"I am going to the shower now", Raianalee said as her mom relaxed on the sofa watching the evening news while scrolling over her Twitter file.  
A while later RaIan emerged with her long Chestnut lock's wrapped in a towel. Mom”! , She called from her room down the hallway. “What should I wear”? She asked as outfit after outfit was laid across the floral spread covering her bed.  
“Oh I don’t know sweetie , something casual , you can change if needed”. Her mom advised.  
In the end she had chosen her yellow lace blouse paired with her black skinny jeans with the bling over the back pocket’s. She completed the ensemble with the black beaded earring’s she had bought just the other day.

Richard was waking from a short nap when the Captains voice came over the loud speaker.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen ,welcome to Albuquerque N.M. The weather is a chilly 65 degrees and the sky’s are clear. There will be a short layover for all that are continuing on to Phoenix then LAX. For those that are not enjoy your stay in the Land of Enchantement”.  
Richard waited for the flight attendant to give the signal for them to disembark when he was approached by a teenage girl about 15 yrs.old .  
“ Excuse me I don’t mean to bother , I couldn’t help but figure out who you are. I’m a huge fan ,could you possibly sign my napkin for me? I mean if it’s no trouble. “ the girl stammered.  
“I would be glad too,” Richard said, giving the girl a hug while her mom snapped a photo with her cell phone. “What is your name love”? he asked reaching for a pen. Natalie she offered softly. Richard smiled as she stood there a look of awe on her face.  
“Natalie, that is a very lovely name”. He said with smirk . So Richard signed the girls napkin and after a few tear’s and small talk he stood and grabbed the carry on and garment bag from the overhead storage area.  
As he followed the line of passangers his eye's scanned the waiting area searching for a car rental place. Richard gave his name to the lady at check in and she directed him to the nearest car rental location. He choose the Ford explorer and after activating the GPS he typed in Raianalee’s address.  
The ride to Santa Fe went quicker than anticipated and all too soon he was exiting I 25 onto The Old Pecos Trail. Seeing a flower shop Richard pulled over and after locking the SUV he entered the shop.  
“ Good afternoon, my I help you”? the burnett with short curly hair behind the counter addressed him polietly.  
“A I need a dozen Red Roses please”. Richard answered her, his deep voice causing a stir in the back room. Suddenly a young woman around 18 to 20 came bursting into the front.  
A shriek was torn from the blond girl’s mouth as the crystal vase she was holding slipped from her hand’s and shattered on the floor.  
“What in heaven’s name”! The woman jumped.  
“Oh My God, you- your Richard Armitage!“, the girl’s word’s broke.  
“Ah ,yes ,that would be me.” Richard turned his blue eye’s on her. Just then she snatched a piece of paper with the shop’s name on it and handed it to Richard to autograph for her. “  
“Oh, thank you so very much for this”. the girl said kissing his cheek.  
“Thank you Mr. Armitage for coming into our little shop”. The lady said shaking his hand. "It it's not very often we get such a high profile celebrity in our corner of the world." the woman said sweetly looking over Richard's striking features.  
“I am actually glad I did and you can add the vase to my credit card, really”. He said as he exited the shop.  
Richard followed the directions of the GPS finally turning onto Leonardo Trail and parking behind the small silver car in the drive way of a modest brick home that was landscaped with a various assortment of flower’s and shrub’s. He took in the house observing his surroundings before getting out.  
“Raian, I think he is here”! Her mom said peeking out the window before heading into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of hot tea.  
“Oh, I can’t do this, my stomach is in knot’s mom”. Raianalee stammered. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Mrs. Clairborne got up to to answer the door as Raianalee made a dash for the kitchen.  
“Oh hello, You must be Richard”. She greeted him cordially.  
“Yes, a , the one and only. I take it this the correct house”. Richard smiled and her heart went out to her daughter.  
“Oh my gosh where are my manner’s, won’t you please come in. I am Amanda Clairborne, Raianalee’s mom”.  
“A pleasure”. He said as he stood in the entryway.  
Richard’s eye’s looked around the neatly decorated living room and complimented on the southwestern decor that brought the room to life.  
“Raian,” Mrs. Clairborne called, “won’t you come out here please”. Her glance was aimed at the far wall as a sob was heard from the direction of Mrs. Clairborne’s stare.  
“Richard looked up from figiting with his cuticle’s when she appeared from behind the wall.  
“A.. Raianalee”, Richard addressed her as he watched the beautiful young woman walk slowly toward him.  
“It’s you, It’s really you”! Raianalee gasped as she hurled herself into Richard’s arm’s. “I ... am I dreaming”? She breathed looking up into his handsome face as he steadied her with his free hand while the other one held the Red roses.  
“These are for you”. He smiled presenting her with the roses. Richard watched her closely as she gently took the flower’s from him as her mom brought a vase to put them in.  
“Thank you, they are beautiful”. Raianalee breathed, a smile crossing her face.  
“I am glad you like them. it was I must say a task getting them . I was recognized and a girl dropped a container and glass went flying everywhere”. Richard and Raianalee shared a laugh over the incident as he was invited to sit down.  
"So Mr. Armitage what do you think of Santa Fe so far? It must be very small compared to New York City?" She asked watching the interaction between her eldest daughter and the handsome film actor.  
"I have not seen very much just bit's and pieces I have caught on the drive over here." Richard Responded his voice like velvet as his Sapphire eye's caught her Emerald ones.  
Suddenly Mrs. Clairborne stood and reached for her purse.  
“Well I have plan’s this evening, you kid’s have fun”. Amanda Clairborne said grabbing her purse and heading out the door.  
“You must be a bit jet laged from your long flight”? Raianalee breathed her eye’s fixed on Richard.  
“It was not to bad, nothing compares when flying from New Zealand. Oh that is the absolute worst”. Richard gave off a nervous chuckle as he stared at the woman beside him. She was even more beautiful in person. His heartbeat increasing from her close proximity.  
“So, enlighten me on what attractions are here. I have heard Santa Fe is quite a interesting city deep in culture and the art's. I am your’s to command.” Richard smiled as Raianalee tried to calm her pounding heart.  
"Well, we have the Museum of Natural History, The Art Gallery. 0h and The Opera."  
Raianalee, Richard took note that she spoke with her hand's as he did; when deep in conversation. He also realized that the small photo she had submitted with her entry didn't do her justice. She was even more beautiful in person, her green eye's sparkled with intelligence and grace. Her hair reminded him of a softness that had been too long absent in his life and her voice washed over him like warm water. He was for the first time in a long time wishing he were a bit younger. Can't change that, Armitage get your head out of the gutter. Richard thought to himself.  
"We should absolutely add the Art Gallery to the itinerary ." Richard confirmed." I think the Hispanic and Native American pieces would be very interesting. I would greatly consider purchasing a painting to hang on my wall in my apartment." Richard craned his head looking behind him to check out the art work that hung above the Kiva Fireplace .  
"My mom got that one , actually at the local Flea Market . Beautiful, isn't it." Raianalee said as Richard stood and took another look around.  
"I must admit you have a lovely home, Raianalee." His baratone voice sending goose pimples over her flesh.  
They talked for a little whine till Richard finally said. "Well reluctantly I must go, I have to check into my hotel . I will come by, say, about 8:00 pm and you can show me the city." Richard turned facing her as he reached for his coat.  
"Wait," she suddenly said laying her hand upon his arm. "You don't have to, I mean, you, you could stay here, we, we have plenty of room and besides it would save time. My mom and I open our home up to you, that is if you feel comfortable staying here." Raianalee held her breath as he rubbed his face with his hand's mulling over the idea.  
"I think that would be acceptable, that is providing you can put up with me." Richard chuckled at his boldness as his deep blue eye's caught onto Raianalee's excited smile  
"Let me call my mom and tell her that you accepted. It was her idea anyway." So while Raianalee dialed her mom , Richard went to the rented SUV to collect his travel bag and accessories.  
"Yeah mom, and he is a fantastic cook, he can gladly have at it." Raianalee was silent as she led Richard to the guest bedroom. "Ok mom, and I will be fine , K love you too", Raianalee looked at the question's written over Richard's face as she hung up the phone.  
"So, do you like Pizza?" She asked warmly smiling at him.


	4. Chapter 3

As I said before , no disrespect to any of the real person's mentioned in this story.  
is meant to be only a short drabbel ,If anyone would like it to be turned into a whole story drop me a line and let me know. I have lot's of great idea's so your imput would most appreciated.  
I can also be found on Fanfiction.net.  
Thank you to all my readers out there and to all The R.A. fan's enjoy.  
Respectfully Durinsdaughter2469BTW

Never In A Lifetime  
Chapter 3

"We don't have fancy Pizzaeria's like you are probably used to ,but we do have Pizza Hut and the meat lover's pie is really good." Raianalee said flipping through the telephone directory.  
"At this point I would settle for anything, I skipped breakfast and only had a light snack on the flight over here. Pizza Hut it is then." Richard lowered his head as his shyness kicked in when Raianalee turned her breathtaking smile on him.  
"My personal favorite I admit is the Meat lover's, how about you? What's your's? " She asked dialing the number for Pizza Hut.  
"A, the Super Supreme minus the onion's, not very fond of them." Oh no, I bet she think's I am a total bloke. Richard thought to himself as his large hand rubbed his chin while he ran the other one through the back of his hair.  
"Good choice , and I will remember to not put onion in the Enchilada's if I get a chance to make you some. I don't mind the cooking just the clean up." Raianalee said muffling a laugh with her hand over her mouth.  
They talked about his next project and Raianalee's dream's to continue her schooling in the future. The sky was completely dark now as the doorbell chimed breaking the conversation.  
" Evening mam, two large pizza's, one Meat Lover's and one Super Supreme, no onion." The delivery driver said reading off the order to Raianalee.  
"Yes, that's correct." She answered him.  
"That will be $32.50 please." The driver said.  
"Just a sec ." Raianalee Said reaching for her purse.  
Raianalee was just about to grab her wallet when Richard handed the driver a $50 and told him to keep the change.  
She exhaled looking at Richard as the delivery driver murmured 'Hey Thank's man, and enjoy." He shut the door and started for the dining room Pizza boxes in hand.  
"Oh no, bring that over here, this is how we do pizza night at the Clairborne house." Raianalee said reaching for Richard's arm turning him around back toward the living room.  
" Sit it down here and I will get the drink's, what would you like? We have juice, bottled water, soda".Raianalee said going into the kitchen. "Or this." She showed him the bottle of Pinot Noir that had been sitting on the counter top.  
"Ah, yes , that will be perfect." Richard beamed as Raianalee reached in the cabinet for the wine glasses. She placed them on the coffee table and handed Richard the corkscrew remover.  
"Will you do the honor's please?" She asked handing him the wine cap remover. Raianalee shuttered as her fingers lightly brushed against his.  
Richard with persision quickly opend the bottle and filled the glasses almost halfway , lifting his up and waiting for her to follow his lead he said.  
"Cheer's, to you for being so graceious and such a generous host." Richard clinked his glass against her's.  
"And to you, for ...... choosing me above everyone else." Raianalee's eye's misted over.  
"To new begenning's. He concluded.  
The talked about everything. His career in film and theater, his time at LAMDA, the 18 month's that he had spent in New Zealand filming The Hobbit Trology and Raianalee's aspirations to further her education. Before they knew it the bottle of wine was half empty and her mom had just pulled up in the drive way.  
"Oh gosh this has definitely been a memorable evening." Raianalee laughed as Richard made a funny face as Mrs.Clairborne swept into the room.  
"Ooh, Pizza, she said reaching for a slice.  
"Well , what now? I don't think you are used to calling it a day at 930?" Raianalee superessed a giggle as Richard brushed his long finger's over his head.  
"I am here for three full day's ,perhaps you would enjoy showing me around the city?" Richard turned his incredible eye's on Raianalee and she had to turn her face away before she found herself lost in the depth's of his gorgeous orb's.  
"Well, is there anything you really love to do, beside's acting?" Raianalee waved her hand around as she spoke.  
"Yes a, actually there is. Tell me how is the skiing in New Mexico?" Richard was silent as he waited for her response.  
"Well, we have , Angel Fire, Ski Santa Fe, Sipapu , there all within a few hour's drive from here." Raianalee watched Richard as he began to Google the resort's she had mentioned.  
Raianalee was just about to get up when Richard raised his face to her's. "How far is this one?" He asked showing her the screen.  
" Oh, Angel Fire, good choice, it's about an hour and a half away and I have heard it is a really nice drive." Raianalee said pulling Angel Fire up on her phone.  
"I would have to get ski equipment and proper clothing ,yeah. I did not realize that New Mexico would even have skiing. Colorado yes. " Raianalee caught the sudden nervousness that crossed his features she then placed her hand on his arm .  
"Well you are definitely entitled to that one. A lot of people don't realize we have skiing here. Most think Veil, or Aspen. have you ever been there?" She asked reaching for the bottle of water on the low table.  
"No, I haven't, yet at least." Richard said glancing at the text message that just came over his phone.  
"So much for remaining under the radar. " He blew out the breath that he had been holding. " A fan approached me as I was getting off the plane . I took a photo with her and she just posted it on Facebook."  
Richard then showed her the snapshot. "Look who was getting off the plane in Albuquerque, N.M." Raianalee read aloud.  
Suddenly a call came through. "A, I should take this." Richard exhaled as he glanced a Raianalee.  
"Hey Lee. what's the verdict?" Richard asked as a irritated look came across his face. " Really, someone posted to Twitter also. Alright Lee , yes , thank you for bringing this to my attention."  
Richard was just ending the call when Raianalee looked up a blank stare in her eye's. "Yep , the cat's for sure out of the bag now. There is a photo of you walking through the Sun Port. They don't waste anytime do they?" Raianalee said releasing a breath of air.  
"No, apparently not." Richard said the annoyance evident in his tone of voice.  
They both read through the response's to the photo's over their phone's . "Where?, Where was he? What is Richard Armitage doing in New Mexico? The photo's over Twitter and Facebook exploding with comment's.  
"Ah, Not doing this, not now." Richard said placing his phone on vibrate and putting it in the pocket of his jeans. Raianalee turned her's off also and sat it down on the table following Richard's example.  
"Well if you want to go skiing tomorrow we will have to be up early . Alpine Sport's opens at ten. They are just up the street from here." Raianalee told him as he laid his head back on the sofa.  
" Excellent. Can you ski Raianalee?" Richard asked sitting up reaching for his soda on the coffee table.  
"I've been a few times, school trip's, I'm nowhere near the skill you are tho." She said lowering her face,her long hair shielding her eye's from his view.  
"Raianalee?" Richard softly said her name as his palm cupped her chin raising it to meet his eye's. "Are you alright with this. We don't have to go skiing if you are uncomfortable with it?"  
"No,it's fine , I just don't want to slow you down and ruin your ..." She never finished as her eye's started to mist over.  
"Ah, not at all, you have been a delight so far." His British accent and deep voice made her feel warm everywhere as he continued to reassure her that they would have a good tme regardless weather she could ski or not.  
"Thank you, for being considerate, I really appreciate that." Raianalee said lowering her face again She trembled inside knowing Richard was staring at her .  
"Raianalee, I will be there to help you should you get lost on what too do." Richard reassured her reaching for her hand and clasping it gently in his.  
'OK, let's do this then." Raianalee breathed her green eye's sparkling with excitement. They spent the remainder of the evening talking about what they would need to buy and the drive over there and how long to stay.  
"Well we better call it a night if we want to be up early." Raianalee said stiffeling a yawn.  
She got up and grabbed the dishes from the coffee table and took them to the kitchen.  
"If you need anything Richard. just let me know. Goodnight." Raianalee went to her room and shutting the door squealed. OMG ,Richard Armitage ,is sleeping in my house!  
Richard went to the room across from Rainalees. Placing his carry on bag over the Sapphire Blue comforter he unzipped the bag. He pulled out his sleepwear and after shoving the dirty clothes in a small plastic bag went into the adjoining bathroom. The En suite bath was rather nicely decorated in black and silver to blend with the blue and silver of the bedroom. He noticed that the bed and bath had been done in Thorin's colors and made a mental note to ask Raianalee about it in the morning.  
Laying down on the plush mattress his eye's closed as his mind comtemplated the mystery of the beautiful , Raianalee Clairborne.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N  
Richard and Raianalee are going skiing . Angel Fire, NM is one of our best Ski Resort's, a little bit of paradise in the southwest. Lot's of fluff for Richard and Raianalee in this chapter ,some excitement also. How will he cope with the unexpected emotion's this young woman makes him feel and how will Raianalee manage what comes with being together with the famous actor. Read on and find out. Kudos and comment' are most welcome.  
Love you all.  
Durinsdaughter 2469BTW  
P S This is going to be a very long chapter.

 

Never In A Lifetime  
Chapter 4

Saturday morning roared in with snow cloud's blanketing the horizon in color's of stormy grey as Raianalee pulled the drapes aside, peering out the window over her bed frame, all the while keeping the blanket wrapped around her warding, off the morning chill.  
"Oh not now, please," ? Raianalee pleaded with whoever was willing to listen. She tossed the comforter back and made her way to the bathroom. As business was taken care of she suddenly remembered who was occupying the rarely used guest room. Raianalee quietly patted her way to the room opposite her's and listened closely for any evidence of stirring around.  
"Well that answer's that question." she wispered not wanting to awaken Richard just yet.  
Raianalee was just coming into the kitchen when her mom came up behind her.  
"Morning sweetheart, how was your evening?" Amanda Clairborne asked her flipping on the switch for the coffee.  
"It was amazing, and oh my gosh he is so, so, I don't know, incredible. We talked about his career in TV and film. Did you know he has a college degree in preforming art's. He has definitely done his homework. Pattison College, then three years at LAMDA ,no wonder Richard is such a brilliant actor he's got the training to back him up. We were talking about school, that's when I let it slip how I really want to back to school ,but not around here. Richard said that New York City has some excellent school for Fashion Design. That's when his phone buzzed. Never fails someone posted photo's on Facebook and Twitter already mom. I think he was a bit upset about it ." Raianalee said as she waited for the coffee to finish brewing.  
"I saw then sweetie." Her mom confessed reaching for three mug's from the shelf. "Now how about some breakfast?" Does Richard like Egg's Benedict?" Amanda asked searching through the fridge.  
"I love them", his deep British voice answered as he came into the kitchen , raven hair tossled from sleep. He took a seat at the breakfast bar his right hand coming up covering his mouth as a yawn escaped from his lip's. Richard had showered already and was dressed in his faded jeans and dark blue sweater a glimpse of the white shirt collar peeking out from around his neck.  
Oh god he smells like heaven, Raianalee thought as the woodsy scent of his cologne filled the kitchen.  
"Morning Richard, how did you sleep?" Amanda smiled as she began to stir the Hollandaise Sauce for the delightful dish she was making.  
"Very well , thank you." Richard answered accepting the steaming mug of coffee Raianalee placed in front of him, her hand's shaking as she prayed she wouldn't spill it all over the counter top.  
"How do you drink it, creme and sugar, or black?" Raianalee asked trying not to stutter.  
"Oh yes please , creme and a little sugar". Richard said as she placed the antique creme and sugar bowl before him.  
"Well, what are you both going to do today? The weather is a bit cold the morning news announced we might even get snow." Amanda hinted her face trained on the handsome man she watched on the tv screen every week for Berlin Station , sitting opposite her daughter. This is so unbelieveable she thought to herself as she prepared three plates for breakfast.  
"A little snow flurries are no bother, New York has some especially cold winter's and where I grew up at in Leicester, well the winter's speak for themselve's." He added taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Now, to answer your question, your delightful daughter is going to go Skiing with me. A , Angel Fire I believe the resort is called" Richard said glancing at his wristwatch. "We really do need to get moving before the day get's away from us". Richard continued as he passed Raianalee a knowing look.  
"I just need to change". She said shoving in the last bite and chewing slowly . "Be right out." Raianalee said sliding off the bar stool.  
"So tell me ,what do you think of The Land of Enchantement so far. Richard?" Mrs. Clairborne asked as she studied the famous actor who was just finishing his breakfast.  
"Thank you that was delicious. And I have to admit the sunset's here are spectacular." Richard gave a chuckle his head lowering to peek at his feet. A shy smile creeping across his striking face.  
"Well enjoy the day, I have a million thing's to do, and take care of my baby, Senior Armitage." With that Amanda Clairborne swept out of the room leaving Richard a bit puzzled.  
Half an hour later they were on their way to Alpine Sporting Good's the best ski shop in all of Santa Fe. Richard was behind the wheel as Raianalee gave him directions.  
"So answer this, if you would Raianalee, who's idea was it to do the decorating for the guest room in the Durin Color's?" Richard quickly glanced at Raianalee .  
"It was mine, I wasn't sure if you had a favorite so I just went on a hunch." She figited with her fingers trying to settle her nerves. OMG I am going skiing with Richard Armitage. The word's kept repeating in her head making her more giddy than she already was.  
" Don't be disappointed Raianalee ,you assumed correctly. Black, blue and grey are actually some of my most chosen color's." Richard said as he made a left turn pulling into the shopping center plaza.  
"Well that makes me feel a bit better, thank you Richard for just.... just ..." She never finished, her thought's became scrambled when he reached over the partition clasping her small hand in his, raising them to his lips and planting a soft kiss upon her fingertip's.  
Suddenly the color drained from her face as she thought for sure she had just died and gone to heaven.  
"Are you comfortable with this Raianalee?" The word's of concern spilled softly from his lip's.  
"Yeah, let's do this." she said opening the door of the SUV.  
Richard was reaching to open his door when he caught the smile that spread across her face.  
God help me, she is absolutely breathtaking. A pang making itself known from somewhere deep inside. His eye's slowly took her in. She had on a Rose Pink Sweater paired with Black Skinny Jeans, small gold stud earring's sparkled from both ear's and white boot's adorned her feet. He without thought to his actions reached up and laid his huge palm across her soft cheek, letting his thumb brush over her lip gently. Don't go there Armitage, she's way to young. He took a few deep breath's regaining control of the turbulent emotion's she made him feel.  
The moment was broken as he heard her say "shall we." Richard immediatly retracted his hand asking himself what happend. He had to bury his growing attraction for her and quick.  
No sooner had they entered the store when they were approached by a gentleman asking if they needed help in finding anything.  
"A, skiing equipment." Richard answered right away his sharp vision inspecting the environment.  
They followed the man as he led them to the ski shop making small talk along the way. The employee inquired where they were headed and without thinking Raianalee bursted out with Angel Fire. Instantly Richard shot her a look. What were you thinking he mouthed silently. Neither one noticed the three teenage girl's that were following them from a safe distance.  
After a while they made their way to the front with ski poles, new ski's for Richard, boot's, ski jacket's and pant's, goggles, helmet's and some very warm gloves.  
Taking a mental list of everything Raianalee followed Richard with the basket as he carried the new ski's and poles to the checkout.  
"Will that be all?" The woman asked as her eye's flew open wide, reconition upon her face.  
" Did you find everything alright?" she also asked her voice shaky.  
"Here I will take care of half." Raianalee offered reaching inside her handbag. "Please?" She encouraged as Richard handed the woman his credit card. However being the true British Gentleman he was, declined Raianalee's offer.  
"I knew it!" the lady gasped her eye's flying open as she noticed the name Armitage imprinted in the card. "Oh my, Oh my gosh, I am so honored, if you need anything at all please come visit us again. And could I ,oh this is so , I am so glad to meet you, I am such a big fan.a" The woman was nearly in tears as Richard posed for a photo with her and signed an autograph.  
"Thank you it's been my pleasure." He said as Raianalee took some of the bag's.  
" Raianalee," He began as they loaded the ski supplies into the SUV. "I know you are not used to this, however next time don't mention where we are going to be. I would really prefer to remain unnoticed." Richard said shutting the back hatch with a little more force than necessary.  
"Your so right, I should have thought before answering. I'm sorry." She hung her head fighting back tears as Richard helped her with the seat belt.  
Her glassy eye's didn't escape his attention tho and out of nowhere his hand brushed her cheek a thumb brushing away the moisture that slipped from her Emerald eye's .  
" I did not mean my word's to come out like that." He exhaled standing beside her his hand still on the door frame. He let go and came around to the driver's side sliding behind the wheel. Richard sat quietly as he gathered his thought's before speaking.  
'Ready?" Richard asked turning the key over. He made no move to pull out tho but sat there quietly as Raianalee kept her head turned away.  
"Raianalee, I apologize if I came across harshly." Richard breathed as he put his hand on her small shoulder and turned her to face him.  
"You don't owe me any apology, I should be the one saying, I'm sorry." A sob broke through as Richard well knowing what he was doing gathered her into the circle of his arm's. Raianalee laid her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.  
"I am so sorry Raianalee, I did not mean to hurt you." Richard rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture while he spoke softly in her ear.  
After a while her tears had stopped and Richard explained to Raianalee he didn't want a mess of photographers following their every move. She agreed and they were finally on the road. Richard turned north onto I 25 as the flurries started coming down.  
"This is beautiful." She said a blush coming across her face as Richard gave her his stunning smile. A deep rumbling laugh was heard inside as they made the exit onto NM 434 . The drive up there was simply amazing Richard stopped in Taos for coffee and some pastries and after a few minutes both were on their way again.  
"I'm not very good at this so if I fall you will have to pick me up ok." Raianalee giggled as she scanned Richard's face watching as the humor of the situation sunk in.  
"Not to worry , love I will be right beside you, the whole time." He chuckled brushing her hair away from her face.  
Half an hour later they pulled up to the ski lodge. Richard went inside while Raianalee braided her hair not wanting to have it flying in her face while on the slope's.  
"Well shall we." He said as he helped her out and made his way to the back of the SUV. Raianalee quickly punched the button opening the back hatch . A few minutes later ski's in hand they both made their way to the locker room's to change. " Meet you right here, yeah." Richard said as he looked back.  
Raianalee was shaking inside as Richard helped her fasten the ski's to her boot's. Altho he had purchased new one's for himself they decided that she would rent ski's since she was a beginner.  
"Here, take my hand, use your poles to pull up with Raianalee." Richard instructed her as she found her balance.  
"I kinda remember from my high school trip, it's something like pushing off when skating." She said giving Richard a unsure look.  
"Yeah, somethink like that." He encouraged as they made their way over to the bunny sloape's.  
Raianalee let her Emerald Green eye's travel over him, her breath hitching as he smiled at her. Richard had chosen a black and red combination of colors for his jacket helmet and pant's while Raianalee had gone with the blue and purple for her's. He took her breath away as he fastened his helmet and slipped the goggles down checking their fit before removing them to rest upon his head.  
They spent about two hour's on the bunny sloape's when the instructor had informed them that Raianalee was ready for the small hill's.  
"I feel bad, I know you are an experienced skier and so ready to hit the major trail's but I appreciate you staying with me anyway." Raianalee said pulling her goggles up .  
"Not an issue, I am still enjoying this, very much I might add." Richard reassured her as the steeper trails were before them.  
They were just about to stand for the ski lift when suddenly out of nowhere a voice shouted.  
"RICHARD, RICHARD, MR. ARMITAGE OVER HERE!" Raianalee and Richard were instantly swarmed with the paparazzi as flashes from the camera's surrounded them .  
"What bring's you to New Mexico? Are you shooting a movie here? Who is the woman with you? Is it true you and Lee Pace are in a gay relationship?" They hounded them both till finally Richard had enough.  
"Oh god Richard, please tell them to stop." He noticed the ashen look on Raianalee's face and raising his hand he shouted.  
"ENOUGH, look you can have all the photo's you want of me . However I would appreciate you respecting my privacy and leave her out of them. " Richard roared at the photographer's taking two strides before reaching the groupe of men.  
Another man quickly came up to Raianalee and started snapping photo's." Miss, miss, are you the contest winner? How do you and Mr. Armitage know each other?" He shot off question after question while Richard spoke with the Paparazzi.  
"Please, don't your scaring me," Raianalee's cry alerted Richard to what was happening.  
"Whirling around he reached her side in two quick strides. " NO MORE, CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING?" Richard shouted advancing on the rude photographer. Jerking the camera out of his hand he flipped open the compartment exposing the negatives to the light. Richard pulled them out handing the destroyed negatives back to the shocked man.  
"Thank you, you can get in contact with my agent should this become an issue." Richard growled at the swarm as he placed Raianalee protectively in front of him. Richard, not wanting anymore photo's he unzipped his jacket and pulled Raianalee into his chest covering her face shielding her from the photographer's.  
A short while later and after thing's had calmed down and security had been notified they stood in the path as the ski lift slowly approached from behind. "Hold on and jump back when I tell you too ok." Richard said as he looked over his shoulder to see how close the lift was.  
"Alright, here we go, now jump." Raianalee felt the bench bump her from behind and as Richard squeezed her hand they flawlessly landed upon the lift.  
"See , that'wasn't so difficult. " Richard chuckled pulling her into his side.  
Raianalee chose at that moment to look down and squealing she buried her face in Richard's shoulder.  
"A , the trick is to not look down Raianalee." Richard wispered in her ear as her small frame shook from fear or the emotion's his closeness made her feel .  
"Ok we are nearing the top jump when I tell you to." Raianalee nodded her head in understanding as his hand curled around her's.  
"Ready, now!" he shouted and suddenly they were standind at what Raianalee would call the top of the world.  
"We will go slow, use your poles to guide yourself keeping them in front of you at all time's. When you stop, slowly turn side way's , remember to stick your pole in the snow to slow you down ok." Raianalee listened to Richard's instruction's carefully and then they were off.  
" This is so fuuuunnnnn!" Raianalee hollered as she sped down the trail. She glanced over to the man beside her and nearly slipped not paying attention , being distracted by Richard's massive frame.  
"Ooohooo, Riiichhhard." Raianalee cried out as she went rolling down the hill.  
" Raianaleeee," Richard shouted as he witnessed his deepest fear coming true. Suddenly she stuck her pole in the snow and came to a stop. Richard made a mad dash over to where she lay. Tearing the helmet from his head he let it drop in the white powder.  
"Raianalee, Raianalee, oh my god , are you alright?" Richard dropped to his knees beside her.  
Suddenly laughter rang out on the mountain as she sat up and threw her arm's around him.  
"Oh,I have got to try that again." she said pulling her helmet off also.  
"Oh no,no,no definiatly not. You could be seriously injured." Richard nearly shouted at her.  
Realizing her childish behavour could be dangerous she said."Your right,and never again will I let myself get distracted while on the sloape's."  
They spent the next three hour's going back and forth from top to bottom. Richard really wanted to hit the steeper trail's and Raianalee being nowhere his skill level rode the lift down as he glided over the snow with the gracefulness of a dancer.  
"What have I gotten myself into. She thought as her eye's caught the red and black of Richard's ski suit. He reached the bottom before she did and as her chair approached, Richard was there to help her with the jump down.  
"Wow, you are really, I mean really good." She complimented him as they both removed their skies.  
"I have been doing this for a number of years now. Every Christmas I fly back to London to spend the Holiday with my family and New Year's I usually am on the slope's in the French Alp's. They have this really nice Chalet where we all gather together and there's a party for The New Year, The food is a big plus also , mind you. I love it and look forward to it every year."  
Raianalee went suddenly quiet as she absorbed what Richard had just shared with her. The sad look that shown in her eye's didn't fail to catch his attention.  
"Raianalee? " He said reaching down to raise her face to his."What is it?" Richard wispered as his deep blue eye's bore into her's . His inside's were shaking as he exhaled a breath, powerful emotions coursing through him, washing over like a tidal wave.  
" It's just," she began. "We live in two different world's Richard. You are on the movie screen and I am over the cutting table. You are a successful actor and I'm just someone who work's in a fabric store. My name isn't known across town while your's is talked about on the other side of the blasted planet."  
She blew out an exasperated breath as Richard continued to stare at her.  
" Raianalee, true I could be with almost anyone I choose, however I have not second guessed my choice in selecting you for this, this crazy venture, You have been well, actually not what I expected."  
She went still as the word's he had spoken registered in her head somewhere.  
"I, I'm, oh I don't know." Raianalee was trying to fight the undenyable love she knew she felt for him as they slowly walked to the restaurant area.  
After they had shed the snow suit's they met up at the entrance to the Element's restaurant. " I am freezing, how about some hot Cocoa and some lunch . Are you hungry? I am such a bloke keeping you out there all day and not breaking for something to eat." Richard pulled the door open to the restaurant and placing his hand on the small of her back escorted her through.  
"Welcome to Angel fire." the woman greeted them warmly. "How many in your party? She asked as her eye's looked Richard up and down.  
"Two, and is their a quiet table avaliable in a secluded corner." Richard hinted to the woman.  
"Oh, absolutely, Mr. Armitage, I had been notified that you were here, and by the way those photographers were asked by our director of activities to leave. I only hope they didn't deter you from considering our little spot of heaven in the future." The woman was nearly panting when she'd finished speaking.  
Richard and Raianalee were led to a table near the back ,a small glass partition seperating them allowing a sense of privacy . After a few minute's they were approached by a young woman who was hesitant to walk up to their table.  
" I didn't want to believe it but OMG, it's really you. Richard Armitage, here, in New Mexico."  
"Yes, and it is a place I would absolutely come back to visit." Richard smiled at the woman.  
"Well what can we get for you, Sir, Mam?" She politely asked.  
" I will have the Prime Rib and the Atlantic Salmon for the lady, Caesar Salad for the Appetizer, and we will have the White Chocolate Blueberry Bread Pudding for dessert. One serving with two fork's please."  
Richard was pure perfection as he spoke with the eloquence befitting his station and Raianalee was again reminded of how far apart they really existed. something deep inside her slowly began to hurt as she kept her focus on the incredibly sweet man sitting opposite her now.  
" We would also like a bottle of Pinot Noir 2013, Two glasses please." He directed the attention of the waitress to the wine menu and away from his face. Raianalee remained silent only offering Richard a delighted smile.  
"I am going to have to hit the slope's again to work off all this." She softly laughed her face a vision of pure joy.  
"Yeah I do believe that would be advisable, however I have a little surprise for you." Richard pulled out his phone and after a few minutes handed it to Raianalee.  
" I purchased four ticket's to The Santa Fe Opera before flying out. I had hoped ,and still do that we could attend tonight's performance of Carmen." Richard beamed at her.  
" Are you serious, the opera, that sound's wonderful." So while they waited for their dinner to arrive Raianalee called her mom.  
" Hi sweetie , how is the ski trip going?" Amanda asked her while she waited at the drive thru line.  
"Mom, your going to need a date for the night. Richard had ticket's for Carmen, yes , for tonight. Hold on." Raianalee muffled the phone with her hand.  
"What time?" She asked.  
" I believe 8:30 is correct." Richard answered quietly.  
"8:30 mom, and I need a dress I don't have anything finished for this." Raianalee started to hit the panic button when her mom spoke.  
"Don't stress sweetie I have that Black gown still in my closet I never did wear it, so there now you have a suitable dress for this evening ."  
Amanda assured her daughter that she would find someone to go with and wished her and Richard a safe drive back.  
Their salad's arrived and conversation ceased as they both began to eat. Small talk was made as Richard raved about the taste of the wine and when the entrees arrived he nearly drueld over the Prime Rib when it was placed before him.  
Richard raised his fork and reaching for the knife he paused as Raianalee's soft voice stopped him.  
" We give thank's before we eat , hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable?" she shrugged her shoulder's.  
"Not at all, please do the honor's." So they both bowed their head's as Raianalee said grace. With that dome the meal continued in pleasant conversation the focus being on that night's event.  
"I have my Blue Tux with me so I am good , just need to get back to your house to get ready." Richard said as they stacked their plates in the middle of the table. The wine was only half empty so Richard asked for a to go container for the dessert and the wine bottle.  
The drive back to Santa Fe went quickly as they both talked about the day of skiing and the incident with the paparazzi, the only thing to have placed a dark cloud on their day.  
"Richard," she started, Do you think me blurting out at the ski shop that we were going to Angel Fire had anything to do with those idiot's bombarding us?' Raianalee held her breath awaiting his response.  
"Here, this should clear up the matter for you." Richard reached into his jacket and handed Raianalee his mobile phone. "Push the Twittter icon." He directed her. A few second's later his account came up.  
"What now?" Raianalee asked showing Richard the screen. He had her log into his account and then there it was.  
"Apparently we were being followed and someone had recorded you saying Angel Fire." Richard's lip turned up in what could be described as annoyance.  
"That's insane!" Raianalee almost shouted. "They had no right to do that, without permission."  
"Yeah, I am aware. I have contacted the store and surveillance video is being checked." Richard said his tone still marking on the slight anger that was felt upon learning of the incident.  
"So put your concern's to rest ,This had no connection to your,your lack of discretion."  
All to soon they pulled up into the driveway of Raianalee's house. After unloading the ski equipment they went to get ready for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

It is now Saturday night, Richard and Raianalee are going to a very enchanted evening with The Santa Fe Opera for a Preformance of Carmen. They are both denying the definate attraction to eachother. Richard, cause he know's Raianalee is way to young for him. Raianalee , cause she know's after this he will more than likely forget about her anyway. 

 

Chapter 5  
"Let's take this stuff into the garage." Raianalee suggested as she led the way Richard right on her tail. Please overlook the mess we kinda just threw the unpacked boxes everywhere and well, they are still here. Except for this corner, this the Christmas tree and decoration's. "  
Richared slowly turned in a circle "Wait till you get a first look at my apartment, you will most likely run for the door." He turned to Raianalee his intense blue eye's searching her face awaiting her response.  
"Why, why would I do something like that?" She softly asked her heart skipping a beat under Richard's gaze.  
"A , I am not the cleanest person, in all reality my apartment is what I call an organized mess. I hate to clean however I don't have anyone that comes on a regular basis and if I don't do it myself" Richard shrugged his shoulder's giving Raianalee a sheepish look. "It just don't get done."  
She watched as embarresment crept across his georgous face. Richard ran his hand through his hair trying to shake off the sudden nervousness that came upon him.  
"My house get's a bit disorganized sometimes too, so don't feel bad, after all nobody's perfect." Raianaleee gave him a reassuring smile.  
"I better start getting ready it will take me forever just to do my hair. Do you think it would look ok if I just let it loose down my back?" She turned back to Richard as he followed her into the kitchen.  
"You would be beautiful to me regardless how you looked, Raianalee." Richard said as a blush spread across her face.  
"Tha-thank you." She silently wondered what he had meant by those word's. What had led him to say that. Raianalee led the way back into the house , Richard walked beside her he slowed his stride down and a he did their hand's touched. Richard's hand brushed her and again that tingeling sensation shot up his spine as their eye's met . Did she feel it also Richard silently wondered as he followed her through the kitchen.  
"I am going to go get cleaned up." Raianalee said as Richard looked back at her as he placed his hand on the door.  
" I better hit the shower also. " Richard agreeded watching as Raianalee turned toward her mom's room. Suddenly she turned back around her mouth hesitating a mere moment her thoughts scrambled up as Richard's piercing eye's penetrated her's. She then stepped out of his line of sight.  
Raianalee was wrapping her hair in a towel when she heard his deep voice calling from the living room.  
"Raianalee we have to leave here by 7:30 it will take a while to drive out there." Richard said catching Raianalee coming out of her mon's room a black dress laying over her shoulder.  
"It will take me no more than 30 minute's," Raianalee returned as he looked back to glance at her over his shoulder shutting the door to the guest room.  
True to his word he emerged from the bedroom twenty minute's later his hair still damp from the shower. He was drying those short raven lock's with a towel as Raianalee peeked her head out of her bathroom.  
"Raianalee, could you possibly help me with this?" Richard asked holding out a dark blue tie to her. "For some reason I just can't seem to get it right." He said rubbing his forehead." I have been trying to knot this thing for the last five minute's." Ricahrd said blowing out a exasperated breath. " Can you tie a full Winsor?" He asked steping closer to her.  
" I think so," Raianalee said as she reached for the dark blue tie he held in his hand. Richard was so tall he had to lean down a little bit for Raianalee to slip the tie around him. She strained on her tiptoes as a small chuckle left his mouth.   
Richard's heartbeat sped up at her nearness and his insides began to shake when she brushed her hand's against his bare skin. God he smells like heaven,she thought as the scent of Sandalwood and hint's of Pine assaulted her sences.  
There all done." Raianalee backed away and ajusted it tellling Richard to have a look. He quickly stepped into the bathroom for a peek.  
"Thank you , we would have been late no thanks to my uncoordinated hand's this evening." Richard was in fact nervous as this would be a very public apperance with Raianalee and he hoped it would go unnoticed.  
"I will change and then we can get out of here." she said entering her rooom.  
Richard was checking out the massive collection of DVD's when Raianalee came into the living room.  
"How do I look?" Came her soft lilting voice. At that moment Richard chose to look up and had the breath knocked from him.  
"Your absolutely stunning, Raianalee". For the first time in his forty plus years Richard was left completly breathless as she very slowly stepped closer to him.  
"What do you think?" Raianalee asked as she slowly spun around the hem of the black evening gown flairing out the hem brushing the floor. Richard smiled as she came to a stop mere inches from his tall frame. He let his eye's travel up and down her elegantly displayed apperance. Raianalee was wearing the black velvet dress she had designed for her mom for a new year's eve party last year . The gown had roushed sleeves and a sweetheart neckline with a full skirt that reached the floor. There was also a little bit of gathers at the waist making the dress very formal in apperance.  
"Oh, you will be the death of me before this night is over." Richard said placing a light kiss upon her forehead.  
"Thank you and you look pretty good yourself. I simply love that blue suit on you . It makes your eye's really stand out. And well....you've probably heard enough of my rambeling." She glanced up as he offered her his incredible smile.  
"Shall we then." Richard suggested offering his arm to Raianalee.  
The drive to the outdoor ampitheatre that was the Santa Fe opera House was a short fifteen minute's. Raianalee sat quietly as Richard manuevered the SUV skillfully through the Saturday evening traffic.  
" Are you alright, Raianalee?" Richard asked as he chanced a quick glance at the incredibly beautiful young woman sitting beside him. Don't go there Rich,your way to old for her. His emotions fought a silent battle with his conscience as he inched his hand slowly over and gently threaded their fingers together.  
"I'm fine, just a little scared, that's all." she replied her voice breaking. Raianalee was extremly nervous as they drove through the packed freeway. I am going to an opera with Richard Armitage. OMG she breathed as her insides shook with appprehention.  
Raianalee looked up at Richard the side profile of his face glowing in the light of the setting sun his fathomless eyes stealing a peek at her then turning back to the road.  
"Your beautiful, do you know that?" she wispered just loud enough for him to hear as her free hand enclosed around their joined ones and bringing it to her cheek she let the foreign emotions sweep her away.  
Richard glanced at her and smiled then his attention was diverted to the exit sign as the line of car's came upon them.  
"I couldn't even imagine the freeway backup's you have to put up with everyday, I mean living where you do, that is." Raianalee kept her eye's glued to the floor as her inside's trembled with unfamilier emotion's. Richard had been making little circles over her palm with the pad of his thumb trying to soothe the tension between them.  
" It does get hectic for and a bit aggrivating at times.There are so many accident's, people don't pay attention, texting while driving. It can be madness at times." He let a smirk roll off his tounge.  
After a half hour of waiting they finally pulled into a parking space. Richard exited first and going around the front opend the door for Raianalee.  
"You look amazing, Raianalee." Richard said his hand extended out for her to grab.  
"Thank you." she answered taking his hand a he stood aside for her to exit the vehicle. Raianalee did so with the grace that would put even the women on the red carpet to shame.  
They walked to the entrance his hand clasped tightly in her's. Richard had kept his sunglasses on with his hair hanging in his face a bit hoping to escape being spotted.  
Suddenly Raianalee heard her mom. "Over here you two." she said letting them in line with her.  
'Raianalee, Richard , this is Tom, " Amanda gestured to the middle aged man with the greying hair at the temples. "Tom, my daughter Raianalee and this is Richard.  
The man 's eye's widend as he looked Richard over. 'I know you, oh man this is a great honor, Mr. Armitage. My daughter is a a big fan. could you maybe ,oh would you..."   
"I would be delighted." So Richard signed his name on a slip of paper the man had pulled from his wallet and Tom thanked him saying his daughter would be thrilled.  
"She should have came with me but she had a date herself tonight." Tom offereed as he tucked the now autographed piece of paper safely in his wallet.  
When they reached the window Richard pulled out his phone and gave the woman taking the ticket's his confirmatiobn for four seat's.  
"Yes sir, third row, front and center. Enjoy your evening." she said her eye's glued to Richard's tall muscular frame.  
They were escorted to their seat's by the usher and after getting comfortable Richard finally let his eye's travel over the grandur of the modern architectural design of the building.  
Leaning into Raianalee's ear he spoke. "You know if I wouldn't have gone into acting I probably would hve been an architect.I have always love to draw and build thing's. I spent most of my youth building things in my room or reading book's. i was a bit of a recluse."  
"Well you would have made a good one i'm sure, however I am glad you chose acting instead", she said.  
"Oh and why is that?" Richard asked trying to hide the smile on his face.  
"I would never have known of you, or I can say now known you." There would have never been Richard Armitage the amazing person that you are. I am certain you would still be warm and caring but with all that you have done and experienced it has made you who are now. That is something I wouldn't want to have missed out on."  
"Thank you Raianalee, that is one of the sweetest thing's anyone has ever told me." Richard clasped their hand's together as the massive red curtains were seperated and the show began.  
"I'll be right back", Raianalee said as she slowly squeezed between the row of full seat's.  
Making her way to the ladies room she concluded her business and reapplied the light pink lipstick she checked her look one last time. Raianalee was making for the exit when she was approached by three young women.  
"Well, well if it isn't Raianalee. Hey Raian, so how's life at the cutting table?" The three girl's laughed as Raianalee remained silent. "So tell us how you managed to win that damn contest ? And why would Richard Armitage pick a scrawny thing like you when he could have picked a real woman ,like me?  
Raianalee remembered the hateful blond from high school and after taking enough of their vulgar remark's she lost her temper.  
"You have no idea why ,do you Trisha?" First of all Richard wouldn't be caught dead with a tramp like you, he is too good for your kind and he has way too much self respect to be seen with a slut...  
"Suddenly a crack was heard as Trisha's hand collided with Raianalee's cheek. She gave Trisha a slight shove and bolted for the exit.  
Richard upon noticing Raianalee's return stood up a little so she could take her seat. 'Is everything alright. you were gone for a while?" Ricahrd asked reaching for her hand again.  
"Yes , everything is fine, now." she said her hand slipping from her reddend cheek.  
"Raianalee, what happpend!" Richard gasped as his sharp vision caught the now forming handprint on her left cheek.  
"I sort of ran into an acquaintance from high school, apparantly she was not happy that you had picked me instead of her. i told her that you wouldn't be caught dead with a tramp like her."  
'And that is when she struck you, am I correct?" Richard asked as the back of his hand brushed against her throbbing cheek.  
The rest of the evening passed in a blur of beautiful song as the actor's took a final bow and the stage was then cleared.  
"Richard, Raianalee, Tom and I are going for coffee. Would you two care to joi us?" Amanda asked after pulling her daughter aside and Raianalee explaining why her left cheek was sporting bruise and handprint.  
"See you at home mom." Raianalee said as Richard and Tom shook hand's again.  
"Raian, make sure you ice that cheek." Her mom said as they made their way to Richard's SUV.  
"Now will you please tell me exactly what happend?" Richard asked a he turned the engine over.  
"Can this wait till we get to the house,please, I don't want to talk about it here?" She shot back her cheek stinging as she spoke.  
"Very well then, come on let's get you home and some ice on it before you swell any worse." Richard said as he quickly merged onto the fast moving lane of traffic.  
All to soon they were pulling up into the driveway. Raianalee bit her lip thinking of how she was going to explain this one to very concerned Richard Armitage.


	7. Chapter 7

What else lies in store for Richard and Raianalee? The more time they spend together to harder it is to fight his fellings for her. Will he give in , will Raianalee admit the truth . Let's keep reading and see where the story takes us.

Chapter 6

Richard pulled up into Raianalees's drive way and the minute he killed the engine she bolted for the door. Ripping her handbag open she fumbled for the key's and shoved them in the lock turning it once and pushing the door open. She didn't bother shutting it for Richard was right behind her.  
Raianalee tossed her purse onto the sofa attempting to avoid Richard's enevitable question's. She was just about to reach for the doorknob when he caught up to her his hand gently wrapping around her arm.  
"Raianalee, talk to me, tell me what happend that you would return from the restroom's with your face all full of tears?"  
"Please I can't ,I just can't." She turned her head away before he could witness the new tears threatening to burst forth. Raianalee stood there not looking at Richard her whole body shaking as she held back the sob that nearly broke free.  
"Raianalee", Richard's soft voice called as he gently reached out and brushed her cheek with his huge hand. "Raianalee, look at me ,tell me who made you cry?"  
With that she completely broke down. Raianalee threw herself into Richard's waiting arms and he pulled her closer.  
"Shhh, it's alright, their not worth your tears Raianalee. Shhhh, don't cry love."  
She wrappped her slender limbs around his middle pulling her against him till her head laid against his heart, that, at the moment was racing from having her so close.  
"Raianalee, come and sit on the sofa and you can tell me what is making you cry so much."  
Richard led Raianalee over to the sofa and after fetching her a glass of water from the kitchen and an ice pack from the freezer sat down beside her.  
"Now, spill it Raianalee, what happend?"  
"While I was in the bathroom a girl I knew from high school, Trisha Forrester, she was with a couple of her friend's and she started tellling me how you should have picked her instead and how she was more your type. Richard this girl is a runaround , she was that way in school and she hasn't changed any. Anyway she asked me why you would pick me instead if someone like her. I sort of lost my temper and told her that you wouldn't be seen dead with a slut like her. That's when she slapped me, then her and her friends left laughing at me as they walked away."  
Richard took a deep breath as Raianalee twisted the tissue in her hand into knot's.  
"I am beginning to think she may be right. Why, why would you choose me when you could have chosen someone more, sofisticated. She stared at the carpet tossing the soaked tissue onto the coffee table.  
"And do you believe all those word's she said, only out of vindictiveness to hurt you."? Richard asked his hand cupping her cheek turning her face toward his.  
"No". Raianalee breathed as Richard's hand rubbed her back in a soft soothing motion .  
"Good, because I chose you very carefully I might add. Raianalee all the entries I received said similar thing's. most were filled with so much rubbish I actually had my publisist narrow it down to the final ten. I do remember an entry letter by a Trisha Forrester. She said thing's that I will not repeat. So you see when I read yours something about your honesty caught me. You are beautiful, intelligent, talented and are not afraid to try thing's you have never done before, yeah. "  
"I don't know what to say." She broke then a sob burst and the watershed's flooded over.  
"Come here Raianalee." Richard stretched his long legs out on the sofa and sat her between them his warm strong arms protectively wrapping around her. She laid back against his chest as her tears subsided.  
"Thank you, for, for this." Raianalee wispered as Richard's hand reached back and smooothed the hair from her face.  
"Are you alright now?" He asked reaching for the tv controlller. "Want to watch a movie.?" I noticed earlier you have The Sound of Music, that is one of my faviorate's." He suggested hoping distraction would help her feel better.  
So while Richard but on the dvd Raianalee got drinks and made some popcorn.  
"Hope ice tea is ok." She said placing the glasses on the table. So They resumed their positions and as Richard held Raianalee in his arm's he knew without a doubt 23 or not he was falling for her.  
Raianalee shifted to the side and she would have slid to the floor if not for Richard's strong arm's locked around her. Suddenly she found herself pressed up close to him as he lay on his side his arm's still placed around her.  
"Raianalee," He breathed as his incredible blue eye's bore into her's. Richard's hand encompassed her cheek his long fingers reaching around and clasping her nape while his thumb traced the out lline of her lip. "Raianalee froze at their close proximity hoping beyond hope he would kiss her. Richard reading the want in her eye's leaned in closer and ever so tenderly brushed her soft lip's with his. He let out a soft groan as she opend her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. Raianalee reached behind his neck and curling her fingers in his hair let out a soft sigh. Then the phone rang.  
Richard tore his mouth from her's as he groaned in dismay. " I have to take this". He said reaching for his mobile phone.  
He sat up and answered the call. Lee had phoned to see how it was going and they talked for a few minutes. After Richard ended the call he sat there at the end of the sofa not making any attempt to move. Guilt was weighing heavily upon him his mind kept replaying the explosive kiss they had just shared.  
"Oh bloody hell, what am I doing. My apoligies to you Raianalee, I should not have done that." he blew out a frustrated breath. Richard chanced a look over at her and misty Emerald Green eye's met his.  
Raianalee laid there too stunned to move wondering what had just happend as the feeling of Richard's lips devowering her's left her trembeling and breathless.  
"You don't have to be sorry, there's nothing to forgive." Raianalee sat up, folding her knees beneath her she scooted over to where he was at on the edge of the sofa. Richard rubbed his palms over his face and let out another sigh. he froze as Raianalees hand touched his shoulder.  
"Raianalee, do you realize that you are young enough to be my daughter." Richard glanced at her as she just stared at him not breaking the contact.  
"I know, and I understand. We can never be and I also know that when this week is over we will go back to , our own lives. you the set and me the cutting table."  
'Until then let's enjoy the moment." Richard laid back down and Raianalee snuggled into him . That's how Amanda found them around midnight upon entering the living room. She quietly laid a blanket over them both turned down the TV and let them sleep. Mrs. Clairborne knew the deep love Raianalee had for the handsome actor she slept that night with a smile on her face knowing that her daughter was sleeping soundly within Richard's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

What a intense evening for Richard and Raianalee. Will he keep denying his feelings for her now that they have shared a kiss, and will Raianalee reveal the truth to Richard? Let's find out.

 

Chapter 7  
Amanda was just pouring herself a cup of fresh hot coffee when Raianalee came into the kitchen her hair a tangled mess.  
"Morning mom, how was your date?" She asked reaching for a mug from the cabinet remembering to grab an extra one for Richard who was still yet to show his georgous face this morning.  
"I had a good time, and you"? Amanda turned to Raianalee.  
"Yeah, We did, just those girls they said hurtful things to me." Raianalee mumbled as she stirred the creamer and sugar in her cup.  
"I suspected something like that sweetie. I do hope you and Richard talked it through, after all he seemed a bit upset seeing your face streaked with tears." Amanda eyed her daughter carefully as she pondered if there was a possible chance that Richard could care for Raianalee.  
"Yeah he kept at me till I spilled it all, I must have left his shoulder soaked after crying on it forever it seemed." Raianalee sighed.  
"Well I am just glad he is understanding of things like that. I am certain it happens quite often after all well you know dearie." Amanda turned then and finished chopping the potatos then pouring them into the hot oil to fry.  
"Good morning ladies," Richard said joining them in the kitchen as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. the morning sun was shining through the window over the filling the room with warmth.  
"Morning Richard, how did you sleep?" Amanda asked a smirk on her face.  
"Good thank you" He answered.  
"When I came home last I couldn't help but notice you both sound asleep on the sofa. I turned the TV off and placed the pillow behind your head and tossed a blanket over you both. I hadn't the heart to wake Raianalee , she looked so contented." Wrapped in your arm's. Amanda silently added as an afterthought.  
"A, yeah about that, I am so sorry , truly I am." Richard rubbed his palm over his chin embarresment making his face go red. His mind replayed the kiss and he turned to Raianalee chancing a glance at her a she stirred the potatos.  
"Oh don't pay it any mind really, Raianalee isn't a little girl anymore." Mrs. Clairborne chuckled.  
"Coffee Richard?" She asked smiling at the handsome film actor.  
"Oh yes please." Richard answered sliding the cup over to her. Amanda filled his cup then went back to the stove flipping the sausages while Raianalee stirred the Chile.  
"Oh heavens that smells divine." Richard said rising from his seat .  
"Richard, could you please hand me those plates on the top shelf?" Amanda asked pointing to the nice dishes she kept up high till needed.  
"How many?" He asked his height allowing him to reach the plates rather easily.  
"One for each of us will do, thank you so much, you are such a huge help I have to get the step stool to reach anything up there." Amanda laughted and then began to pile scrambled eggs, potatos and sausage patties on the empty plates.  
"Would you like a warm, freshly made Flour Tortilla Richard?" Raianalee added flipping the flat bread over the fire.  
"Yes that would be wonderful." He smiled accepting the heaping plate along with more coffe.  
They all sat down to breakfast ,Raianalee offering the blessing over the food and then the three of them enjoyed a delicous meal as lively conversation flowed. Richard talked about how hard things were early in his career and how he had joined with a Hungarian Circus when he was 17.  
"Oh, how interesting, and what did you do?" Amanda asked her curiousity spiked.  
"A, well." Richard wiped his mouth on a napkin. "My primary responsibility was to care for the animals. I learned a lot about how to work as a team during that time and upon returning home I eventually enrolled in Drama school."  
Raianalee shared how she after finishing High school started at Design school. Richard asked more questions about Santa Fe School of the Art's and if they offered a Drama program. Amanda couldn't talk about her work due to it's sensitive nature however she did mention about standing in the very room where they first split the adam and the photo's upon the wall.  
" Richard would you like to try the Red Chile sauce?" Raianalee asked passing him the small container of the spicy red sauce.  
"Oh Raian, get him a spoon and let him try it first, It might be hot." So Raianalee offered Richard the spoon and he smiled dipping it into the sauce and them bringing the spoon to his lip's.  
"Oh, my that is good," Richard beamed as he proceeded to use the clean spoon and began pouring the Chile over his potato's and eggs.  
"Raian made the Chile, Richard and I am happty you like it cause we are making Enchilida's tonight." Amanda added as she scooped more chile in the serving bowl.  
"Speqaking of dinnner mom ,did you put the beans in the slow cooker?" Raianalee shuffled in her seat as Richard's bare arm brushed against her's.  
"I did sweetie, and they will be done in plenty of time." Amanda volunteered.  
"So how do you both usually spend a Sunday morning?" Richard asked his blue eye's catching Raianalee's Emerald ones.  
"A well we usually go to Church, and you both better get a move on lest we be late for service." Amanda said as she placed the plates in the dishwasher.  
"Mom," Raianalee blushed.  
"Richard I don't know how your point of view is on things and you are more than welcome to hold the fort down or join us if you like?" Amanda passed Raianalee a let him think on it look.  
"Actually I would be honored to join you. My mum will be overjoyed at this." Richard hid a shy smile behind his fist as he rose from his seat.  
"Give me about 30 minutes." Richard said as he headed for the guest bedroom.  
"Raianalee I will see you there I am taking my own car. I have things to do after service today.' With that Amanda left Raianalee in the kitchen to finish up.  
A little while later Richard came out of the shower water droplet's running down his bare back.  
"Raianalee is it formal or casual dress?" He asked and she froze as he stepped from the bathroom bare chested, a towel thrown over his shoulders.  
"A whatever ,doesn't matter," She stammered her word's lost on her tounge .  
"Very well I will be out in a few minutes." Richard shut the door behind him.  
Raianalee chose her purple dress with the sequined bow and black pumps with a matching purse. After applying some light makeup and spritzing perfume on her clothes she met Richard in the living room.  
'Wow, you look stunning! " He breath halted his heartbeat quickend . Richard stood in front of Raianalee planting a peck on her cheek. Raianalee turned hot then cold at the memory how Richard's lips felt as they moved over her's last night.  
"You look pretty good yourself." she said not being able to take her eye's from him.  
Richard had chose a pair of dark jean's a black dress shirt and a Red Cartigen sweater. She caught a hint of his cologne as he stepped closer and shivered at how the scent made her heartbeat quicken.  
They took Richard's SUV, and Raianalee directed him which way to go. Pulling onto Cerrerios Road. they headed towards the historical district of Santa Fe.  
"Raianalee, after church today I would love to take you to lunch, Are you ok with that?" Richard asked daring to remove his eye's from the steadly moving traffic to steal a glance at the stunning woman seated beside him. She's way to young for you Armitage. His conscience reminded him again.  
"That would be wonderful, thank you." Raianalee answered back as she looked out the window not being able to focus on anything, her thoughts focused on Richard and how incredible he smelled.  
Soon they were pulling into the parking lot of Grace Community Church. Richard got out and went around to Raianalee's side. Being the gentleman that he was he opend the door and held out his hand for her to grab. Feeling the nervous tension weather he would get spotted or not left her in shambles as Richard held out his arm for her to grab. They walked to the front entrance together.  
"Are you sure your ok with this, if you are not sure about this we can turn around now." Raianalee suggested biting her lip awaiting his answer.  
"No, this is all good, I want to do this. I want to know everything about you and this is a part of who you are so yeah i'm sure." Richard intertwined their finger's together sqeezing gently,reassuringly.

Richard pulled his Ray Ban sunglasses off his face his glance rivioting side to side as he took in the people already filling the pew's in the sanctuary.  
" Come on let's find my mom she is usually on the right side near the middle." Raianalee turned around and caught Richard's infectious smile as he gestured for her to lead the way.  
"There is your mom." Richard's unmistakable voice instantly caught the attention of the 3 teenage girl's sitting directly to the side of them. They were approaching the pew where Amanda was seated talking quietly to the lady s beside her when suddenly the girl closest to the asile stood up and looked directly at Richard.  
"Oh my god, oh my god!" She gasped as the other 2 stood up also their mouth hanging open as Richard turned a deep red.  
"Your in Santa Fe, here, at our church. Oh my god, oh can I have a photo ,please?" So Richard being the sweetheart that he was let them get a few snapshot's and then he signed their Church Bulletin's."  
"Thank you girls but I really need to find a seat now." Richard hugged the last girl then they moved ahead.  
Not wanting to cause a scene they kept walking slowly as people stared at them wondering who the dark haired man was accompaning Amanda Clairborne's daughter. Richard took in the scene before him. The alter area had band instrument's toward the back .there were large flower pot's on both sides of the step's leading up to the alter and a huge tv screen was placed above a beautifully carv wooden cross. A few people were looking at Richard then wispering to eachother while others paid him no never mind. He breathed a sigh of relief then with that Raianalee and Richard slid into the pew, Raianalee was seated next to the woman who just stared at Richard like she wanted to devour him on the spot. Raianalee hadn't failed to notice the stares and wispers when she came into the main Santuary with Richard next to her. Trying to play it down Raianalee slid between Richard and her mom with Richard next to the asile.  
The Pastor opend the service with a prayer and then the congregation for the first song sang How Great Tho Art. They sang several hyms then the Pastor began his sermon. As he spoke of love and kindness Richard shared Raianalee's Bible that was open to Fst. Corinthians 13. Richard reached between them and entwined his finger's with Raianalee's as the Pastor spoke more on love and what it truly meant. Raianalee, feeling Richard's hand grasp her's froze as she was nearly overcome with emotion knowing Richard Armitage was holding her hand during Sunday service.  
"Richard, Raianalee don't leave yet." Amanda quietly asked nudging her daughter closer to Richard.  
They waited then the Pastor approached them. Raianalee introduced Richard and the Pastor reconizing him shook his hand and inquired how he had enjoyed the service.  
"I definately did enjoy it, very much thank you." Richard then shook the Pastor's hand again and he and Raianalee headed out of the church.  
"Suddenly camera's were going off in Richard and Raianalee's face. She raised her hand to block the flashing light's when the Pastor came up an angry look on his face.  
"Girl's please, this is the house of The Lord." The Pastor held the girl's back while Richard and Raianalee hurried out and to his SUV.  
"Agh, this is going to be all over social media withen a few minute's." Richard groaned as he fastend his seat belt.  
"Sorry, maybe we should have stayed at my house. I am so sorry Richard, really I am." Raianalee turned her teary Emerald eye's on him. As if on cue the notification beep went off on Richard's phone.  
"So much for remaining low profile." Richard reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his phone. Opening up his Twitter, sure enough ,there were the snapshot's the girl's had taken mere minutes ago plastered all over .  
"Look who was spotted in a Church in Santa Fe N.M." Richard read the comment's as they increased by the second.  
"The word is out now, there will be no playing it low key. they know I am here." Richard breathed out an exasperated sigh as he started the engine and backed up heading for the exit.  
"Needing to forget the fiasco at the church he reached for Raianalee's hand gently holding it in his.  
"Where shall we go to eat , I am starved." Richard asked as he felt Raianalee's hand tremble at his touch.  
"What are you hungry for? We don't have places like they do in New York City but we have a few classy choices." Raianalee waited for Richard's response.  
"I am actually craving a juicy steak and a baked potato with a salad." Richard confessed his thought's still trying to proscess the morning's chaos.  
"Hey there's an Applebee's, The food is really good. Want to try there?" Rianalee suggested as a big smile spread across his face.  
"Let's do it, yeah. Besides I am starved and don't really care for waiting in a big line somewhere else."  
Richard found a parking spot and dropping his sunglasses over his eye's came around to help Raianalee out. They walked to the restaurant without realizing their hand's were still joined.  
"Welcome to Applebee's ,How many in your party?" the hostess asked smiling warmly at Raianalee and then checking out Richard's tall form.  
" A table for 2 preferrably in a private spot, please" Richard stared her down tilting his chin for emphisise.  
"A yes sir, Mr. Armitage, I reconized you immediatly and it's also all over Facebook and Twitter. May I welcome you to Santa Fe." The hostess was friendly as she led them to a table in the back. She returned a few minutes later with Water and the menu's.  
Your waitress will be with you shortly." With that she left them alone.   
Richard slowly took a look around his sharp vision taking in all the sport's memorabilia plastered all over the walls. The bar was situated in the middle of the restaurant and low lighting illuminated the counter on all three sides. The wine and spirit's glasses hung from a rack suspended above the bar. "This place is really nice . I have never been in an Applebee's and I must confess I am quite pleased." Richard head dropped his attention suddenly focused on his lap. His eye's looked up at Raianalee and chills swept over his arm's and backside. God what is this girl doing to me? He wondered as their eye's bore into each other's. Raianalee couldn't look away so she cleared her throat quietly. Richard then went back to selecting what he wanted to eat. "This looks appealing," Richard turned the menu around showing it to Raianalee.  
"Yep, there's the juicy steak you have been hinting at." A quiet laugh escaped her lips as she smiled at Richard ,slowly becoming lost in his intense blue eye's.  
Richard ended up getting his steak topped with mushrooms and green onions and Raianalee ordered a Cheeseburger with Sweet Potato Fries. they ate slowly enjoying just being together with a sense of contentment.  
"Would you care for dessert?" The petite hispanic waitress asked as she came around to check on them.  
"A yes that would be lovely." Richard flashed his eye's at her and Rianalee swore the lady was going to swoon on the spot.  
"I must confess Mr. Armitage I love your British Accent. You have managed to turn our little town on it's side. We most graciously welcome you."  
Richard chose to Raianalees delight the Triple Chocolate Meltdown paired with a glass of wine for each of them. Richard the red and Raianalee the white wine.  
"Thank you Richard, for this." She wispered. "I am supposed to be showing you around and you have managed to take care of me instead. " She figeted with her finger's her head focused on her hand's as the love she felt for Richard threatend to spill out.  
" Well tomorrow is Monday and I was hoping to visit this Chocolate Factory you have here then the Art Gallery. " Richard Spoke his hand reaching out moving slowly as he caught her chin within his large palm bringing her eye's up to his.  
"Raianalee?" Richard softly wispered her name as he saw the tears well up in her Emerald depths.  
"What is it,are you alright? he asked as his thumb tenderly stroked her lower lip. She, not trusting herself to speak only nodded her head. At that moment he felt this overwheleming urge to pull her into his arm's and kiss her till she was breathless. Don't go there Armitage, she is way to young for you. His conscience warned him. He already knew tho, that he was fighting a losing battle, his heart was already involved.  
They returned to Raianalee's house after lunch quickly changing into more casual clothing. Raianalee was going to take Richard to the shop's along the tourist area of Santa Fe.  
"You will love the Ristrea's hanging along the sidewalk's, they are so colorful the Chile's changing from green to red." Raianalee said her word's coming a mile a minute.  
"This does definatly sound interesting, shall we." Raianalee trembled at the sound of his deep voice as he placed his palm on the small of her back guiding her toward the door.  
They spent the rest of Sunday afternoon exploring all the shop's Santa Fe had to offfer . Richard bought a tiered skirt for his mom along with a canister set with a hand painted southwestern style design on the front. For his dad he found a authentic bow and arrow set that was Native American crafted . For the rest of his family he had purchased several boxes of sweet treat's and for his nephew he got a authentic made Native American Headress. It was put together with dyed feather's and was quite heavy . He had them place it in a box for the flight over from N.Y. He also sighed autograph's for fan's and photos nearly every place they went. Raianalee had even offered to take some of the snapshot's for his fan's.  
"You are truly an amazing woman, I can't remember when I have had juch a joyous time." Richard grabbed her hand as they darted across the street to the coffee shop Richard had spotted.  
"Oh heaven's it smells delicious in here." He said pulling the door open.  
"OMG I ..." the young girl behind the counter gasped her eye's nearly bursting from her head the minute she looked up from what she was doing.  
"A, A, your Richard Armitage and your standing in my coffee shop." The girl stammered.  
"A yeah that would be me. Hallo, could we get two coffee's please? One the Carmel ,White Chocolate Latte and the other a large Cappuccino with extra froth.?" Richard said as he gave the girl his incredible smile. He paid for their coffee's and signed an autograph for the fan striken girl.  
"A I wil have these right up for you." She was trying to remain professional, but Richard saw how she reached for her phone running her fingertip's over the screen.  
They finally got their coffee's and taking a Bistro table in a corner talked about where they would go tomorrow. The afternoon passed and reaching for the bag's Richard and Raianalee made their way back to his vehicle. Richard loaded the bag's in the back and helped Raianalee into her seat. After getting in, he started the SUV and they drove quietly back to Raianalee's house.  
They spent the evening enjoying a movie while Raianalee's mom made dinnner.  
"Richard," She callled from the kitchen."  
" AYes Mrs. Clairborne " He answered rising frim his spot on the sofa.  
"Could I possibly get you to chop the lettuce and tomato?" She asked handing Richard the veggies from the fridge.  
'"Of course. I would be happy to help. So while Richard shreeded the lettuce and diced the tomato. Raianalee made the chile and Spanish Rice, while her mom handled the Corn Tortillas and the pan of hot oil. Richard watched mesmeorized by the way she dipped the Tortilla in the hot oil then the chile and began to fil it with the ground beef mixture. After rolling a few she turned to Richard.  
"Would you like to try doing one?" Mrs. Clairborne asked.  
" Really, I would ,oh this is going to be fun." His face lit up all the sudden as he washed his hand's at the sink.  
"Raianalee will show you how." Amanda said her attention focusing on the cookie dough she was stirring.  
"Here,you might need this." She handed Richard an apron and tied it behind him. 'He paid close attention as Raianalee dipped the toritlla in the hot oil then the chile.  
"Now, I add this along with a bit of the cheese." He said rolling the tortilla expertly and placing it in the baking dish.  
In no time they were finished and the Enchilida's were baking as Richard's mouth nearly watered with the delicous smell coming from the Kitchen.  
In the end Richard discovered the most tantelizing dish ever and he vowed to learn the receipe .  
"I will write it down for you." Amanda offered as she cleared the plates away. "I hope the Chile was not to hot for you, round here we like it to burn a little." Amanda chuckeld as Richard wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
"Oh no it was very good I loved it., Thank you so much." Richard and Raianalee went back to the living room to finish their movie. Ricahrd excused himself to make a few phone calls and Rianalee curled up on the sofa with a throw as her mind tried to make sence of what had changed between them. His tender touch after lunch today his kiss the the night before. Was he falling for her. She didn't dare to hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Well thing's are slowly starting to happpen for Richard and Raianalee. He is feeling the tug on his heartstring's and Raianalee is trying to keep her own feeling's in check. Now on with the chapter.

 

Chapter 8

Richard moaned and rolled over as his mobile phone buzzed from it's place on the nightstand. Pulling the blanket's over his head he turned back over onto his stomach and buried his face in the plush pillow that smelled of Downy and conditioner.   
"Ugg, 10 more minutes please". Richard groaned as his phone buzzed again. Reaching for his mobile he hit the talk button.  
"Yeah, this had better be important, especially at 7 in the morning". Richard srowled as the voice of his Puplisist came over the phone.  
"And a good morning to you too, still sleeping I see". Mr. Kramer teased only to make Ricahrd more annoyed.  
"You forget I am 2 hours behind you". Ricahrd grumbled as he sat up and pulled on his sweatpant's and a dark grey tee shirt.  
"I just was curious how it is going. I saw the photo's on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. Damn Richard you have literally managed to turn that small town on it's head". Mr. Kramer said a hint of sarcasm in his word's.  
"A yeah, I went to Sunday Service with Raianalee and her mom yesterday. Met their Pastor and was hoping to be unoticed, however that didn't happen. After service we went to lunch and yeah so much for blending in. Nice little town tho. I found some really authentic Native American gift's for my family here. This place is a whole different lifestyle than N.Y., or even London for that matter".  
They talked for a few more minutes with Mr. Kramer asking how it was going with Raianalee and as on cue he heard her soft voice at the door.  
Be out in a few". Richard answered.  
"K but we have to be there at 10 that's when the first tour start's." Raianalee reminded him as she headed back to the kitchen to start breakfast.  
"Oh yeah, the Chocolate factory tour, Be right out". Remembering their planned outing for the day he quickly jumped in the shower. His thoughts were still trying to proscess the strong emotion's Raianalee made him feel when the smell of frying sausage jerked him out of his daydream. Richard quickly finished washing his hair letting the the hot water and shampoo run down his back. He tuurned the water off and quickly dried himself with a towel that had been sat out for him the night before. No doubt the handywork of Raianalee's mom.  
Choosing something nice since they would be visiting the Patina Art Gallery after the Chocolate Factory Richard donned his black dress pant's and a dark green Prada Shirt and pulled his black dress jacket over that. he finished with the tie of deep Forest Green and black stripes and slipped into the black dress shoes he had carefully thought to toss in his carry on bag.  
Raianalee was just pouring the now drained sausage in the homemade Cream Gravy mix when Richard came up behind her placing his large hand's on her small shoulder's.  
"OMG Richard, you scared the heck out of me!" Raianale said dropping the spoon she was holding onto the tile floor.  
"Sorry, I didn't intend to frighten you, I only wanted to tell you good morning." Richard retrieved the spoon from the floor and tossed it into the sink.  
"I could smell this from the shower, what are you making?" He asked now standing so close to her she felt his warm breath on her face. God he smelled so good. Ricahrd had shaved leaving his face a sight to behold. She turned and their eye's connnected. Raianalee was caught up in his incredible blue eye's the gravy in the pan forgotten.  
" A.. biscuit's and gravy with sausage. Is that ok? I could make something else instead if you don't like....."  
"Oh no Raianalee ,this sound's delightful." Richard said silencing her with a finger placed over her lip's. He had only meant to stop her rambeling however he found himself tracing the outline of her soft lip's with his thumb while his palm cuppped her cheek his finger's stroaking her gently.  
"Raianalee." The moment was lost when her phone rang.  
"Hi mom, no I am making breakfast now, I know the tour start's at 10, No we won't be late. K by." Raianalee ended the call and stirred the gravy mixture. she got the biscuit's out of the oven and pplaced them on a plate.  
"How many?, Raianalee to Richard." She waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you ok?" She asked taking a chair across from him.  
"A yes, sorry, what was that?" Richard looked up at her a grin on his face. At that moment he was grateful for her mom's call otherwise he would have kissed her like he desperatly wanted to do. And overstepped the line for sure Armitage, he told himself.  
"Here you get first choice." Raianalee said handing the tong's and sliding the plate of biscuit's closer to him.   
"Oh heaven's this does look good." Richard piled four biscuit's on his plate and split them in half smutherng them in gravy, he took the first bite .  
"Oh this is to die for Raianalee, One thing for sure you can really cook up a storm." Richard savoured the rest of his breakfast eating slowly.   
"Theres more ,please help yourself " Raianalee said having ahd her fill on 3 biscuit's.   
"Oh no, no , no" I am stuffed ." Richard said leaning back in his chair.  
"I am going to go and get dressed and would you put the dishes in the sink, thanks your a sweetheart." Raianalee gave him a smile as she headed out of the kitchen.  
She returned 20 minute's later wearing a lacy yellow dress that molded her curve's in all the right place's. She had slid her black heel's on her feet and tied her hair back showing off her exquisit facial feature's.  
"You are stunning." Were Richard's word's when she joined him in the living room.  
"Thank you and not so bad yourself." Raianalee gestured to his choice of clothes for the day.  
"A yeah I am not an expert at putting thing's together altho I admit I have gotten better over the year's."  
"Yes you have. I mean you have always looked great don't get me wrong." Raianalee at that second wished the flooor would just swallow her up.  
"Most of the clothes I have were for thing's I have done. I don't have any problem picking out thing's for the roles I have played but for myself, yeah that's a bit more of a challenge." Richard dropped his head down as his eye's fluttered up to meet her's.  
'Hey," she touched his chin cupping it in her small hand, "I think your amazing no matter how you look, it's what's on the inside that count's." Raianalee dropped her hand and Richard expelled the breath he had been holding.  
"Shall we." she said reaching for her purse.  
10 minute's later they arrived at the Chocolate factory, Richard was nearly drooling the smell of chocolate so thick in the air.  
"Oh , I have died and gone to heaven." Richard said raising his nobel nose in the air and letting the strong scent of chocolate make his head spin.  
The tour started exactly at 10 and Richard was so caught up in the proscess of how the chocolate treat's were made he even ignored all the cell phone camera's snapping photo's of him.   
"Well it is not often we get a celebrity on our tour so Mr. Armitage I am going to give you the honor of testing out first batch of White Chocolate Mint truffels." Everyone was quiet as he dipped the spoon in the small sample bowl and tasted the sample aerving.  
"Oh, this is fantastic! " Richard said diving in for another taste after accepting a clean spoon from the tour guide. he raised the spoon to Raianalee's mouth.  
"Here try this, it's soooh good." Raianalee licked the spoon clean and everyone cheered at the public display of affection the handsome film actor was showing to Raianalee.  
Richard then dipped his finger in the bown and dotted Raianalee's nose with White Chocolate. He then leaned down and qith a quick peck the chocolate was gone.  
"Richard. " Raianalee blushed as the people snapped photo's.   
Sorry I coiuldn't resist." Richard his his laugh behind a fist over his mouth.   
theu went through the massive area where the chocolate was molded and baked and then decorated and boxed for shipment and for local store's.  
The tour concluded with a stop in the coffee bar and a sample plate of the sweet treat's. Richard ended up buying several boxes of chocolate with instruction's to have them shipped to Leicester.  
They sat and enjoyed the hot coffee and treat's before Richard signed autograph's and posed for photo's with fan's. After about 20 minute's they were on their way to the Art Gallery.  
"Raianalee", Richard began, "I have been tossing this around all day and I would like to see what you think." Richard swiftly glanced at her before returning his eye'ws to the front.  
"Ok, what are you suggesting?" She asked. A lock of Richard's hair fell over his eye's and without thinking she reached up and smooothed it out of his eye's. Richard felt a chill run through him as the warmth of her hand brushed against his forehead.

" I was just saying that our flight leave's early in the morning and .." He broke off as Raianalee suddenly announced that there was the street for the Art Gallery's.  
"Oh, sorry , you were saying." she said her hand's gesturing to richard as he made a left turn on the green arrow.  
"I was just thinking we should leave tonight and avoid the drive tomorrow morning. We could get a hotel close to the airport . Are you aware that our flight depart's at 9:03 AM"? Richard said as he turned into the parking area of the Art Gallery.  
"I thought about that also and I am already packed. I did it last night before bed." Raianalee informed him as she undid her seatbelt.  
Richard undid his seatbelt also and got out going to the passenger's side opening Raianalee's door for her.  
" So , I take it you are with me on this?" Richard asked as she slipped her arm in his .  
"I am that's why I packed what I would need last night, and you , are, .. are you ready to go?" she asked biting her lip so not to cry. the time she had left to spend with Richard was slowly getting shorter and Raianalee felt a heaviness in her chest she had never felt before. A ache that made her just want to fall to a heap of tears.  
"I have a few thing's to gather up most of it is ready to go. I am so used to having to get a quick flight out at time's I have developed a habit of not ,well making a mess of thing's." Richard stopped at the entrance of the Art Gallery noticing Raianalee's glassy eye's.  
"What's the matter?" He asked his voice turning soft and gentle. He waited as Raianalee stared at her feet avoiding his hyptnotic stare.  
"I'm fine just , just this , I wish time would stop for a while." She answered her voice barely audible as she fought back the tears threatening to spill over.  
" Raianalee," Richard's deep voice was a near wisper as his palm cupped her chin raising her eye's to meet his. "I know you enough to tell when something is bothering you, What is it?"  
"I , it's complicated, i don't know where to start from. I will tell you I just can't, not yet."  
"Fair enough." Richard let the matter drop as they entered the main exibit hall.  
"These are incredible!" Richard said as his attention was directed to a rather larger southwestern style oil painting, dipecting a herd of wild horses with the lead stallion being captured in a cowboys rope.  
"Wow!" He exclaimed checking the price tag in hanging in the lower right corner of the detailed frame.  
They walked around for a while looking at the different painting's .sculptures abstract modern art and some of the historical exibit's before finally deceiding that it was time to go.  
"I.. oh, this is very artistic it would be a good addition to my living room . I could put it in that bare corner near the window." Richard said as he motioned for the attendant.  
" I would like to purchace this piece, and the painting in the main hall the one with the horses." Richard said polietly to the older lady as she looked Richard over slowly.  
"Oh yes sir, I will get this written up immmediatly." the woman said her voice practically shaking.  
They followed her to the front and Richard held the painting upright while she wrapped it in paper for him. The sculpture would be boxed and shipped to his NYC apartment and the painting they would take now.  
"Ok, that's 600 for the painting and 1500 for the sculpture.That brings your total to 2250 with taxes and shipping." The lady smiled as she made up the receipt.  
Raianalee about choaked and Richard just smiled at her as he handed the lady his credit card.  
It was nice not to be reconized and after signing the receipt Richard grabbed the painting and Raianalee took the key's pushing the unlock button and opening the back hatch.

" Richard how are you going to get the painting back to NY?" Raianalee askeed glancing behind her.  
"I am not taking it with me," He said, his face lighting up. " I purchased the painting for your mom to say thank you for putting up with me." Richard watched as Raianalee let out a gasp.  
"But that's a 600 dollar painting!" She said glancing behind her once again.  
"I am aware of that, I also know your mom loves Southwestern art and it will go rather nice above the wall over that Kiva Fireplace." Raianalee didn't pose any further protest as they pulled up into her drive way.   
" "We had better get ready to go, Raianalee." Richard said as he helped her out.  
"I need to let my mom know the plan she should be home in a hour or so." Raianalee said unlocking the door. Richard carried the painting inside and placed it over in a corner.  
Raianalee was pouring her and Richard some coffee when she heard a familier chirpy voice .  
"Raian, mom, I'm here." Rhonda Clairborne hollered from the living room.  
" Rhonda, oh my gosh." Raianalee said embracing her little sister joyfully.  
"Raianalee this is my best friend , Maralene, Marlene my sister Raianalee." Rhonda gestured to Raianalee as the two shook hand's.  
Just then Richard came from the hallway and stopped as he say Raianalee with 2 other women.  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Maralene squealed as Richard waited to be introduced.  
"Rhonda, Maralene. may I present Mr. Richard Armitage." Raianalee's grin on her face beaming with joy.  
"Oh my this is so, oh I loved you in The Hobbit movies." Maralene said her words tumbling out of her mouth.  
"It's always good to meet fan's I am very appreciative of your support." Richard reached out and shook the starstruck gir's hand.  
"And my little sister Rhonda. It was actually her that suggested I send in my entry letter." Rhonda blushed as Richard shook her hand and gave her a kiss upon the cheek'  
"Well I must admit I am most grateful, Raianalee is an amazing and quite lovely woman, so thank you. Richard rubbed his chin as Maralene couldn't seem to stop staring.  
After a while the 4 deceided to play a board game. Monopoly was the chosen game and Richard was just about to purchase Boardwalk Ave. when Amanda walked in the door. She had brought chinese food from the restaurant up the street. Hug's were exchanged and introductions were made and the game continued.  
Raianalee deceided it was time to let her mom in on the change of plan's.  
"Our flight leaves early so a , it would be better if we stayed closer to the airport." Richard explained.  
"Well I would agree that is a good decision, Richard dear.” Amanda nodded her head in conclusion.  
“I have something for you, Mrs. Clairborne.” Richard then went to the corner and picked up the painting and placed it in front of her.  
“Oh what’s this?” she asked. Eying the large paper wrapped object.   
“Just a little something to say thank you for having me in your home and being such a wonderful hostess.” Richard slid the painting closer to her as she began peeling the paper away.  
“Oh my word!” A gasp left her lip’s as the picture revealed itself.   
“ I thought this would go nice with your living room.” Richard said as he returned the hug she offered to him.  
Soon it was time for them to head out. Richard loaded his carry on and the garment bag in the back placing Raianalee’s duffel bag next to his. The reservations for the hotel Richard had made earlier so the only thing to do was check in upon arrival.  
“Oh honey I am going to miss you.” Amanda said embracing her daughter tightly.  
“And you, You have been a god send. Take care of my daughter. NY is a huge city.” Amanda hugged Richard and then embraved them both together one last time.  
“Raianalee hugged her sister last.” Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do Raian.” Rhonda giggled as Richard opend the door for her.  
“See you saturday.” Raianalee blew her mom and sister a kiss a Richard backed out of the driveway.  
The ride to Albuquerque was quiet both of them turning the past 4 day’s over in their head. They arrived at the hotel and after checking in went to their room’s and got into more comfortable clothes. Raianalee was just turning on the TV when there was a soft tap on the door.   
“Who Is It?” She asked.  
“It’s me Raianalee.” Richard said. “Are you headed to sleep?”  
“No, I couldn’t I tried, too wound up.” She said opening the door and stepping aside inviting him in.  
They stayed up and watched a movie while eating chocolate cake till Richard realized that Raianalee had fallen asleep her head nestled into his side. He gently laid her down and pulled the blankets over her. Richard sat there for a moment in a daze as he watched her sleep." How can you be real", he wispred so not to wake her. A lock of hair had fallen in her face and reaching down he gently brushed it back before he could stop himself his hand brushed her cheek softly and his thumb began tracing her lower lip.   
"Ah god I ,why"? Richard groaned as he backed away.  
Leaving a little light on he quietly shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally they are NYC bound. Raianalee is now in Richard's world. How will they fight the growing attraction to eachother? And does he even want to fight it anymore? Read on and find out.

Chapter 10

Raianalee woke to the sound of her cell blasting it's ringtone. With a sigh she reached overto the bedside table and grasped her phone.  
"Hello", She said still groggy from sleep.  
"Morning Raianalee," Richard's voice sounded from the other end. "We had better get a move on least we miss our flight". He said, his voice sounding a bit apprehensive.  
Raianalee picked up on something in his tone . "Ok I will be ready in ten minutes". she said throwing the blanket's back.  
Raianalee was just zipping her carry on closed when Richard gave a light knock. She quickly opend the door and her breath left her body. Richard presented himself in tight black jeans with a dark blue shirt and his Belstaff Leather jacket flung over his broad shoulder.  
"Ready for this"? His heartstopping British accent asked as his eye's took her in. She had on faded skinny jeans with a white three tiered lace blouse , gold earrings hung from her ear's, the little rinestones sparkling in the light.  
Ready, absolutely". A smile of genuine happiness shown over her face.  
They grabbed a quick bite to eat at the buffet . Raianalee choosing a burrito while Richard went with the breakfast sandwich and a side of green chile. Coffee was the mutual choice for both as Richard was already on his second cup the latter having being drank before he left his room.  
"Come on the car is waiting", Richard said tossing his travel bag over his shoulder. Raianalee was reaching for her's when Richard being the gentleman that he was hoisted her bag over his other shoulder and reaching for her hand she let him lead her out of the hotel and into the early morning sun.  
"Oh god, is this really happening. I will actually be in New York city this afternoon"! Raianalee beamed at Richard's warm strong grasp as two women did a double take at the stunning actor.  
"Buenos dias ,Senior Armitage, Senorita Clairborne". The driver opend the trunk and placed their bags in gently then with a light close they were ushered in the back seat . The conversation was light as they sped toward the airport.  
"Raianalee, are you alright"? Richard asked feeling her shutter . His hand was still clutched within her's tightly.  
"Yeah , i'm fine just a little nervous. This is the first time I have been on a plane, just not sure what to expect". She said quietly.  
Ten minute's later they were there. Richard got out first and retrieved their bag's from the trunk and gave the driver a generious tip.  
"Muchas gracias, Senor". The man said shaking Richard's hand firmly. They made their way to the check in, and after going through security was complete, waited in the boardind area. Richard sat quietly while Raianalee's eye's darted around slowly. Suddenly three squealing teenage girl's ran up to Richard.  
"Oh, can we have your autograph", they said in unison. So Richard agreed to photo's and after what seemed forever the girl's were gone.  
"I give them shot's 10 minute's and my phone will be buzzing". Richard smirked at the girl's antics.  
"Do you ever get tired of it"? Raianalee suddenly asked.  
Richard looked down at the beautiful young woman next to him and his breath hitched. "Sometime's", he began. "However, if not for the fan's, I would not be where I am now".  
"Duly noted". She was about to ask another question when their flight was announced. Richard stood and once again he carried their bag's on his shoulder's. Raianalee let Richard led the way as they made their way through the crowd of people and to the aircraft.  
Raianalee walked beside Richard down the corridor her hand clasped in his the whole time. "Where are our seat's"? She asked as they entered the plane.  
Should be to the left". Richard responded. "Ah here we are . Do you want to be next to the window ? Once we are in the air the view is spectacular". Richard said to her as he placed their bag's in the overhead compartment.  
"A , I guess so ,sure". She said her eyes taking in all that was going on around them. There were sounds of voices some inaudible others more clearly heard. The clicks of the luggage compartment's being slammed shut and people shuffeling in their seat's was echoing in the cabin. After the first class passengers were seated the coach and business class began to board.

" Raianalee, are you alright"? Richard asked her as he reached for her hand again. Taking it gently in his he let his thumb rub over knuckles softly. She trembled at his tender touch as her eye's caught the concerned look on his face.  
"Thank you, for, for being here ,and for this". She breathed lowering her face to gaze at their joined hand's.  
Suddenly the voice of the pilot came over the intercom. "Ladies and gentelmen, welcome to American Airlines flight 243 departing from the Albuquerque Sunport, with connecting flight's to Kansans City International and La Guardia. Please relax and enjoy your flight.  
"Oh my gosh,what was that"!? Raianalee jumped as the plane jerked backward.  
"It is just the runway guide tethering onto the plane to pull us out of the gate". Richard explained.  
Raianalee peeked out the window as the lane slowly rollled backward. When she looked up the Flight Attendant was giving hand signals pointing to the emergency exit's and demonstrating how the air bags would drop if there was a problem.  
"You are going to feel your ear's plug up as the plane pressureizes, ok". The word's had barely left his mouth when Raianalee felt her ear's plug and for a second everything sounded muted.  
"They will pop ince we leave the ground. yeah". Richard squeezed her hand for reassurance.  
"Are you ready ,it's a rush at first. it will feel like your mouth is in your stomach once we asscend".  
"Ok", She said while her free hand gripped the sides of her seat tightly.  
Since they were flying first class the seat's were much more rooomy to accomidate Richard's long leg's and being the first one off had it's perk's also. Suddenly the engine's fired up and a loud roar was heard. The plane had been moving slowly and all the sudden it was racing forward.  
"Ready love, this is it". Richard said giving her hand another soft squeeze.  
Raianalee stared out the little oval shaped window on her left side and watched as the plane left the blacktop.  
"I think I understand now, what you were talking about". Raianalee quietly said as her stomach flippped. A sudden nausea came over her.  
"Richard", she cried out as her hand covered her mouth and her eye's went big in alarm.  
"Raianalee, oh no", he reacted quickly reaching for the bad in the small holder in front of her. She lurched but thankfully was not sick. The flight attendant was passing by with the snack cart handing out drink's and peanut's.  
"Could I get a ginger ale please"? He asked polietly.  
The lady handed Richard a plastic cup with Ice and a can of chilled Canada Dry. He took one of the hot coffee's and the peanut's.  
"Thank you". He said signing an autograph for the young woman.  
"Here Raianalee, sip it slowly". Richard instructed her.  
The rest of the flight went smoothly they thankfully didn't have to get off the plane in Kansas City it only took about 30 minute's to unload and reload passenger's and they were back in the air. Richard being a frequent flyer paid no attention to the flight attendant's instructions while Raianalee took in everything, They talked about some of the place's Richard wanted to show her planning out all the details carefully.  
"I really would love to see the Twin Tower's Memorial". She added. "Oh and definiately Rockefeller Center". Her face lit up when Richard mentioned about taking her to his favorite restaurant for a nice dinner.  
"The 3 day's will go very quickly Raianalee , so I will show you as much as time will allow".  
Raianalee's eye's slowly drifted shut as she laid her head on Richard's shoulder.  
"Ah love", He wispered pulling up the armrest and bringing her closer to him. Richard put his arm around her and gently let her turn and snuggle into his side. He must have dozed off also cause the next thing he heard was the sound of the captain's voice over the intercom telling everyone that they would be landing at La Guardia in 15 minutes.  
" Raianalee, look outside", Richard told her as she raised her head up. "It's New York City love, we are here".  
Richard smiled and in that moment Raianalee thought she detected true joy in his countanance.  
"It's incredible, it's so huge". The Manhattan skyline was clearly visible out her little window .The sky reflecting the ray's of the late afternoon sun through the cloud's. She gasped as the plane suddenly lurched to the right. She could feel that they were slowly decending and she reached for Richard's hand lacing their finger's together. Richard brought their clasped hand's to his lip's and gave a soft kiss to her exposed hands. His heartbeat suddenly increased with the simple show of affection he gave her. A sudden warmth washed over him as he envisioned the way's he wanted to kiss her. No, can't, she way to young. He again chastised himself.  
"Almost over, you will have to do this without me on the way back Raianalee". Richard gave her a serious look and she nodded her head in understanding.  
"Ladies and gentelmen", the captains voive sounded. " Welcome to New York City we are on final approach to La Guardia International, please return your seat's and tray's to their upright positions and once again thank you for flying American Airlines.  
With the sound of the wheels squeeking the plane touchedown. Raianalee breathed a sigh of relief. Richard Quickly explained to Raianalee what to expect.  
"There are always photographer's here so be prepared ,alright. You do not have to answer anything they ask you just keep walking, do not leave my side yeah".  
"Not a chance Richard, I am glued to you at least till we get past the chaos and the paparazzi". they both decided to just let Richard do the talking and Raianalee remain silent . The plane came to a complete stop at last and Raianalee took a deep breath preparing herself emotionally and mentally for what she would face once they stepped through the glass door's.  
"Shall we" He asked. Richard noticing how scared she was placed a hand on her back. "Breath Raianalee, breath. let's just move quickly alright". The door was opend and Richard reached for their bag's placing one over each of his huge shoulder's took Raianalee's hand in his and together they began their way toward the glass doors and all that lie ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

Richard and Raianalee have finally arrived in NYC. How is Richard going to manage his growing feelings for Raianalee and will she tell him the truth. Lets find out.

Chapter 11

Raianalee stayed close to Richard's side as they made their way through the crowd of passangers moving quickly to disembark the aircaft. All her sences were on high alert as the sliding glass door's came closer and closer the nerves making her stomah churn. "Raianalee", Richard softly ccalled leaning his lip's next to her ear. Suddenly he stopped his face turning to meet her frightend eye's. "Are you going to be alright"? He asked a worried hint in his tone.  
"Yeah, I can do this, let's just , keep going,please". she said cointinuing to walk to the entrance.  
Sooner than she was ready fo,r the door were before them.  
"Bloody hell, I was hoping this would have gone a bit more quietly". Richard expelled an exasperated breath as he gave Raianalee's hand a firm squeeze of reassurance. They had just breachd the sliding doors when the Paparazzi swarmed around them like bees to honey.  
"Mr. Armitage, how was the trip to New Mexico"? Is this the contest winnner"? A man in a black shirt and grey dress pant's asked as he shoved a microphone in their face's.  
Raianalee brought her arms up and crossed them over her face desperatly trying to avoid the flashing lights from hurting her eye's. "Richard, please, get me out of here"? She breathed grasping at his hand tightly. Raianalee was near tears as Richard suddenly spoke.  
"Gentelmen, Ladies thank you ,however to protect Ms. Clairborne's privacy I ask that you respectfully, not take any photo's of her"? He said with his deep baratone voice, his eye's maintaining contact with the crowd while pulling her closer to his side. The photographer's gathered around the handsome film actor, however paid him no mind as flashes and questions blinded them making Richard's head start to pound.  
"Ms. Clairborne, Raianalee". A dark haired woman wearing a grey pant suit called out to her. "How doe's it feel to spend a whole week with the star of The Hobbit film's"?  
"A.... incredible," Raianalee pulled back as the microphone was thrust into her face.  
"Look you may take all the photo's you want of me you want", he said breathing deeply to keep a tight rein on is temper. "However please respect Ms. Clairbornes wishes and mine ,and leave her out of the photo's.". Richard came up and stood protectivly in front of Raianalee using his large frame as a shield . Clasping her hand in his he waved to the wolves as security cleared a path for them to pass.  
"Ladies and gentelmen, have a good day". Richard said as he and Raianalee were escorted to the black car waiting for them in the valet lane.  
"Welcome back, Mr. Armitage". the driver of the dark silver car said as Richard helpd Raianalee into the seat.  
Thank you ,and it is good to be back in something famalier,altho I might say New Mexico was a welcome change". Richard said turning to Raianalee and presenting her with a dazzeling smile.  
"Oh, god am I glad that's over with. Is it always like this, I mean when you go somewhere"? Raianalee looked up at Richard with her bright green eye's . He suddenly stopped and taking her hand in is grasping it tightly as he slid in next to her.  
"No, not usually, most of the time it is just a few fan's asking for autographs . Altho word must have broke that I was expected in today, with you. Raianalee, it will be alright, they are just curious who you are and why I selected a woman from New Mexico instead of an entry from the UK or here. Richard reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips planting a tender kiss onthe top making her breath hitch as his eye's bore into her's.  
"Where to Mr. Armitage"? The driver suddenly said as he ajusted his rear view mirror.  
Raianalee looked at Richard then and she completly facepalmed ,her hertbeat quickening aa she awaited his answer.  
"Raianalee, a I was thinking that since you were a most graceious host and invited me to stay at your home, that I would return the gesture in kind". Richard reached for her hand again and clasping it gently within his larger one laid it over his knees.  
"Are you , oh my god, are you serious, stay with you, at.....at your apartment"! Raianalee wanted to scream and shout yes but chose instead to speak softly.  
"I... I would be honored", she said as the strong emotions she had felt for Richard for so many year's now welled up ,as tears began flooding her eye's and spilling down her face.  
Raianalee kept her head down fidgeting with her finers pretending to examine her nails when she felt his hand tenderly cup her chin .  
"Raianalee, what is it? Oh love I did not mean to make you cry"? he said turning her face to meet his as they just stared at eachother.Can't let yourself go there girl she said to herself.  
"Im alright, just a bit overwhelmed is all". She answered as the car made a sharp turn into the interstate headed North and into upper Manhattan.  
"Thiss is so amazing Richard,"! Raianalee said as she looked out at the skyscrapers surrounding them from both sides. The sun was just decending and the twilight of the evening was setting in, the city coming alive ,it's colorful display of of light's dancing across the NYC skyline.  
"If you think this is a sight wait till i show you the view from my front balcony"? Richard said as he pointed out the darkend window.  
"Wow"! and you wake up to this every day.Raianalee again chanced a glance at Richard, wanting so bad to just throw her arm's around him and feel his kiss again. Her thoughts turned back to that night when they had been lying in the sofa and he had kissed her with so much felling she thought she would burt into flames then and there.  
"Only when I am here, at least." His quiet chuckle was music to her ear's as she turned and stared out the window watching the buildings go by in a blur.  
Soon the car was exiting the freeway and onto Upper Manhattan Blvd. Raianalee listened attentivly as Richard pointed Out some of his Favorite places.  
"And that's I would have to say that place right there has got the best sandwIch's and soup's ever."He laughed and pointed to a lighted shop with neon sign's shaped like a array of sandwich's and soup bowl's."And over there is one of my favorite coffee shop's. I usually go for a run through Central Park in the early morning and stop off there to warm myself up".  
Richard continued to show her more of his hangout spot's,the cinema when he would want to catch the latest movie release the restaurant's he would have business meeting's at and the office that had a huge sign displaying Kramer and Asscoiates in front.  
"So that's where the maguc happpend"? She said nearly breathless as his stunning face glowed from the city light's.  
"A that's it Yeah, I opene a sealed envelope and your little hoto fell out. I knew from that moment It was going to be you and when I read your entry letter,the decision was ..well done."  
"Oh, wel I do hope you are not regretting that"? Raianalee covered her mouth stifeling the laugh that tried to escape.  
"Never", he said and llenein and kissed her cheek softly.  
"Were here". Richard said as the car turned into a underground parking garage.  
"This is it holy moly"! Raianalee breathed her eye's taking in the row's and rows of car's.They climbed up a few levels then the car parked next to a huge Black Cadilliac Escalade and a Silver Lexus.  
"Shall we". he asked opening the door as the driver got out and reached for their luggage in the trunk.  
"I can take it from here and thank you so very much". Richard said shaking the man's hand and then reaching for Raianalee's bag tossed it over his shoulder.  
"Yes thank you so very much". She also shook the driver'shand and then turned to follow Richard.  
"You are welcome Ms. Clairborne and enjoy your stay in NYC".  
"I wil". she gave the driver a smile and followed Richard to the elevators.


	12. Chapter 12

Well they are finally to Richard's apartment. Will she tell him everything and will Richard admit his deep attraction to her. let's read on and find out.

Chapter 12  
The ride to Richard's floor went quickly as Raianalee pondered over the last 4 day's. She watched out the glass as they climbed higher everything below slowly becoming smaller and smaller.  
"Richard, oh my heavens this is absolutely beautiful"! Raianalee exclaimed as a complete ariel view of Central Park caught her attention.  
"It is definatlely a fantastic view, you will simply love the skyline it becomes a myriad of colors and shapes. I can not wait to show you".  
Raianalee then thought to herself how Richard's apartment would look. Wouuld it be all luxurious or just ordinary. Raianalee hoped for the latter.  
Suddenly the elevator stopped. Richard turned to Raianalee and in his soft velvety voice said. " This is my floor, shall we". He gestured for her to exit first and she stepped onto a long corridor with several doors on both sides. Raianalee silently wondered which apartment was Richard's. She followed him down the hallway as they passed 3 doors to the left and 4 on the right. Richard approached the door at the end of the passage and reaching into the pocket of his jeans fumbeled for his keys.  
" Are you ready Raianalee.Please excuse the mess I did not forsee this and my apartment is a bit of , disaster .My apoligies I do not use a cleaning service so if I don't do it", Richard gave her a sheepish grin the embarrresment clearly evident on his handsome face. "Well it just don't get done".  
He turned the key and held the door open as Raiaalees sences were instantly assulted with the smell of a forest in springtime. Sandalwood and Juniper with hint's of musk danced aroud her nose. Richard quickly turned to his right and opend a panal puching in a code for the alarm system Raianalee respectfully kept her eyes averted while he deactivated the alarm.  
"Welcome to my humble abode"? Richard smiled as he flipped on the light's.  
Raianalee gasped her hands coming to her mouth to try and mufffle the sound escaping her lip's. Richard's apartment was incredible. the style of the decor a clear reflection of the man himself. After the small entryway the space opend up to a large living room with a row of rectangular windows and the New York City skyline beyond. Raianalee's eyes then spotted the large Media Center with a beautiful fireplace in the center. Surrounding it the detailed woodwork with it's curveatures knotwork it was stuning.  
" Is the fireplace natural gas or ......" She trailed off.  
"Oh, definatly woodburning ", Richard replied gesturing to the stack of neatly cut log's resting in the bin on the hearth.  
Raianalee then noticed the large flatscren TV that hung on the wall above the fireplace and the shelves with books neatly lining the wall. She then turned around and went to Sectional Sofa that was perfectly placed to the Mdia Center. The Sofa was Cream Colored with tan and Sky blue decoritive pillows in the corners and a oversized Recliner was at the end of the sofa situated between the glass end tables. On the matching Coffee Table was several Manila folders with a few books turned page downward and a couple drinking cups with a plate of several day old pancakes in it.  
Raianalee then saw the Black Dress Shirt laying over the headrest of the recliner , a empty wineglass on the table next to it.  
'Wow"! She said turning to a red faced Richard as he promptly began to gather up the dirty dishes ad head for the kitchen that was to the back of the partment. Raianalee followed Richard as she let her eye's look beyond the windows noticing the glass railings that were surrounding a gorgeous terrace. She could see what looked like a BBQ grill and Patio Furniture on the terrace also. The ktchen was encased within a breakast bar where 6 barstools stood along the black and blue granite countertop. Richard placed the dirty dishes in the sink as Raianalee took note of where the appliances were along with the prep island in the center.  
"Oh, would I love to have a ball in this kitchen". Raianalee said as she took note of the dirty dishes in the sink and the skillet still sitting on the stovetop.  
"Raianalee, you are more than welcome to prepare anything you would like. I presonally love to cook , however as you can tell I do not care for the cleaning up afterword". Richard chucled as Raianalee continued to take in the sheer beauty of Richard's kitchen.  
"Would you like a tour?" Richard asked as he reached for her hand, Lacing their finger's together Richard led her toward the entryway .  
Richards highrise upper Manhattan Apartment was definatly not wat Raianalee expected. The forst place he showes her was the Family room.  
"Wow, this is amazing!" She breathed taking in the view from the floor to celing windows that ran along the far wall. The light's from the city twinkled in a array of a splendid colors.  
"This is one of the reasons I chose this spot, this view is spectacular." Richard sad leading Raianalee to the glass wall.  
"Oh, what a breathtaking view, I can see why". She turned her emerald eyes up to gaze into his. Richard was captivated ."Yes it is very beautiful". Richard softly said as his palm brushed gently against her cheek. Raianalee froze the minute his hand touched her face and for a moment she thought he was goig to kiss her again. As suddenly as it came the moment was broken.  
He proceede to how her the office ,where the computer was and informed her that anything she wanted to use was at her disposal. Next he took her upstairs ,leading her to the guest room that was down the hal and across from his room. There was a glass railing that was open to the dining room and below giving a vlear view of the lower floor. Next to the room she would be sleeping in.  
"This room is mainly just storage, for now. When I made the move over here from the UK some of my things just ,never got unpacked." Richard said a shepish grin on his georgous face."Somewhere in this mess of boxes is my grandmothers set of china dishes."  
"Well maybe one day you will find them." Raianalee gestured to boxes scattered everywhere. Richard showed herthe bathroom and helped her put her things in there tht she would need for the duration of her stay.  
"If you need anything else the cabinets are usually stocked with shampoo and conditioner as well as various hair products. there are clean towels here and bathroom necessities."  
The main bathroom was really nice. There was a shower/tub combination sink next to the toilet and the definatly well stocked cabinets were situated on each side of the full legnth mirror. There was lights above the mirror emiting a soft glow to the pale grey paint. The color sceme of light purple grey and lime green reflected Richard's good taste in decor.  
They returned to Raianalees room and richard placed her things on the queen bed for her tov sort out later. The room as done all in white with Dark wood finishes in the furniture. She loked around and spotted a dresser on one wall and a chest on the other . Ther were twin nightstands on ech side of the bed and expensive artworks on the walls.  
" Is this alright, Raianalee?" Richard asked taking in the expression on the stunning woman's face.  
"Oh absolutely, i mean this is perfect, I love it". She exhaled as her arms pulled Richard into a warm embrace.  
"Ok now the best for last." Raianalee let Richard take her hand as he led her across the hall and making a quick right turn they came to a set of double doors.  
"And this is my room. Please excuse the mess again i was not prepared for company." Richard turned the door knob and Raianalee gasped as Richard's face turned red . The large master suite was stunning. There was a king size bed in the middle on the back wall. A dresser and mirror on the wall to the right of the door A fireplace in the corner and a chest on the other wall. The furnishings were Cherry Wood in color and a dark blue and black comfortor was spread over the bed. Two matching night tables were on both sides of the bed and nightnightlamps with black shades were on the tables. Raianalee however didn't fail to notice that the room looked as if a bomb had exploded in there. There were clothes tossed all over the place and the room was i a bit of disarray.  
" A I apoligise for the mess I kinda packed in a bit of a hurry ,so sorry."  
"That's ok Richard believe me I understand. so don't feel embarresed. you have no need to." Raianalee assured him.  
Richard then showed her the balcony that ran along the hole side of the wall and she was again taken aback with the view.  
Hr then proceded show her his bathroom. The first thing she noticed was the large jetted tub thatv was in front of beautifully placed windows .  
"Ok i am so claiming a bath in here, if you don't mind of course." she laughed.  
"Not at all , help yourself." Richard then showed her the rest of the bathroom with its huge walk in shower complete with glass doors and all. He also showed her where everything was and leading her out of the bathroom Headed for the balcony door's.  
"Sometimes I just sit out here and gaze at the star's. It reminds me of the time ai spent in New Zealand while filming The Hobbit." Richard turned and his eyes caught her's.  
"It's so beautiful here, and quiet." She could barely hear the sound's of the city far below.  
"Get's a little lonely sometimes tho. This is meant to be shared by two." Raianalee watched as a look of longing passed over Richard's handsome face and without thinking she reached for his hand.  
"She's out there Richard, just believe." Raianalee said as he felt the sudden warmth of her hand close over his. Richard pulled her into an embrace then they made their way back down stairs. They spent the rest of the evening talking and learning about eachother. Richard ordered Chinese from his favorite resturant and they cuddled on the plush sofa with a bowl of chocoate ice creme . Finally it was time to get some rst . tomorrow was going tp be a busy day.  
"Night Richard Raianalee said as she watched his retreating back til he closed the door to his room.  
"Oh heavens, I am falling for her ." He breathed collapsing onto his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to all my followers for bearing with me. I have been going through some personal issues and bad writers block but am going to post an update by the end of the week. Happy New Year and blessings to all.  
durinsdaughter2469btw.


	14. Chapter 14

Richard finally gets to show Raianalee around NYC. What will the day bring and the upcoming evening. Will he kiss heragain or will his shyness win out. Read on and let's find out.

Chapter 13  
Raianalee woke to the smell of something delicious assulting her nose. She yawned and stretched her hand's over head feeling her muscles come to life after a good night's sleep. Suddenly realization sunk in at where she was.  
"Holy shit . OMG I am in Richard's apartment." Raianalee jumped ot of bed and went over to the window covering mist of the wallon one sode of the spacious bedroom. She slid the powder blue drapes aside and peeked out tje window .Her eye's traveled downward then uptaking in thegorgeous view of the towering buildings all around her. Feeling nature's call she reached for her robe and slipping it over her shoulder's stumbled to the bathroom. Drying her hand's on the towel she headed downstairs to investigate the sound's coming from the kitchen.  
"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Richard asked as she came up beside him.  
"Like a rock, I think". She replied accepting the steaming cup of coffee he offered her.  
" And you, did you sleep well? Raianalee said giving Richard a warm smile.  
I would have slept better with you to cuddle up to. He thought as he booted up the laptop that was placed on the countertop.  
"So what do you want to do today?" Richard asked her pulling up a map of the city on the sreeen.  
"A im not sure this is NYC what is there not to do." She pulled a face and abruptly turned away embarrresed.  
"Well you did mention about wanting to see The World Trade Center memorial. We could go there first then maybe the Zoo in Central Park or maybe Rockefelller Center. I think the skating rink is open now."  
"That sounds like a plan to me." Raianalee beamed.  
"Breakfast is ready, I wasn't sure what you like so i prepared a bit of everythinng." Richard gestured toward the table .  
"Wow," She said as her eyes took in the decedant cassarole Richard had made. Along with a plate of Blueberry Pancakes and fresh squeezed Orange Juice. Raianaleee seated herself and Richard being the gentleman that he is gently pushed in her chair. As they ate the conversation flowed easily between them. They talked about anything and everything .  
"You are so amazinf, I an still wondering how you can stil be single." Raianalee fixed he emerald eye's on his face as he turned beet red.  
"A yeah, my mum wonder's the same thing." I just havn't found someone who can endure the linng seperations my career demands."   
After breakfast Richard and Raianalee cleaned up the kitchen together. In the end tho she scooted him offf to the shower and finished up the rest. She started the dishwasher and proceeded to her room to get ready for the incredible day that awaited her.  
"OMG I am in NYC with Richard Armitage and he is going to show me around the city". She shrieked and fell back on her bed.

A hur latr they were on their way to the Freedom towers and World trade Center memorial.  
"Richard can we stop at a flower shop? I want to get some white ross to lay down at the memorial." Raianallee asked as they exited the freeway.  
Yes, absolutely." Came Richard's responce. He pulled over to a florist a few blockes from ground zero and waited while Raianalee went to get her flower's. She came back a few minute's later carrring a boquet of white roses. Richard manuevered the SUV out into the trafffic and a few minutes later he turned on Albany St. After circling the parking lot a space finally opened up. Rianalee was just opening her door when Richard came around and held it open for her.  
After waiting in a very long line and Richard insisting on paying their way in They finally came up to the rope line at the reflection pool.   
"This is so beautiful'. She breathed as the wter sillled down in a shimmmering cascade.  
"It is, The first time I came here I nearly cried in public. The thought of how many lost their lies here saddens my heart , even to this day." Richard said as he stared down into the crystal clear pool. Raianalee without concience thought reached over and wrappd her small hand around hs much larger one. Richard entwined their fingers together as a warm ,comforting feeling washed over him.  
"Shall we. I do recall there is a shop where suveioner's can be purchased. " Richard said as he led her away from the water their hand's still clasped tightly together.  
"Oh wow!" Shesaid as the entered the small building. " Look there is a repelica of the origional tower's." Raianalee said pointing to the display in the center of the shop.  
" Such a dark day. I was in London at the time filming The doctor's. I remember it was early afternoon and the director calle a halt. He turned on the tv that was in the break room and I had just walked in the rom as the second tower was falling. There was no more filming for the day .Everybody was in a state of shock and disbelief. I bare;y remember driving back to Leichester. I think I cried the whole way there." Where were you at when, when it happend?"  
" I was in Kindergarten nd the teacher stopped everything ,turned on te TV and we watched as it happend. I remember my mom came and picked me up from school that day. I don't remember much else."  
Rchard caught his breath as more realization cast it's shadow. God, this girl was in kindergarten when I was in my twentie's. He wanted to slap himself at that moment.  
After Raianalee made her selections they headed back to Richard's vehicle. He had been very touched when she laid the ross at the memorial sight and said a silent prayer for the lives lost on that tragic day.  
"Let's go and check out Rockefeller Center, what do you say?" Richard suggested as he lasped her hand in his.  
"Oh yes, please?" She gasped. They made one stop on the way for some hot coffee and a little snack to ward off hunger then they were heade back to the freeway and north to dowtown Manhattan.   
This is it, " Richard said as he paralelle parked. This way Raianalee it's not too far." Richaed turned and looked down at her hhis warm smile playing acrossss his face. He led Rianalee up to the terracotta coloored railing and she gasped spotting the Ice rink below . The spot had been cleared for the giant tree that would stand between the two golden cherub's.  
" Oh Richard ,You hace got to try it, it's a blast. Come on let's go skating." Raianalee pulled hiim toward the stairs that led down to the ice rink.  
"A , Raianalee I have never been skating on ice before, Rolller skating yeak but this." Richard paled as Raianalee approached the skate rental booth. After receiving their skates they sat on the bench andlaced the bladed boot's up tightly. Raianalee ld Richard to the ice and as he held the railing gaining his balance she made a few circles in the ice.  
"A Raianalee, could you yeah, help me a bit." Richard held on to her shoulder's from behind as she showed hi how to move on the ice.  
"See it's no\t so bad, you are getting the hang of it already." Raianalee laughed as Richard slipped and slid befoe finging his balance. After a few turnes on the Ice they were both freezing. The wind had began to pick up and their stomach's were in need of food. So after turning in their skates they went in search of a place to hae a bit of lunch.  
"You did excellent, for your first tie in ice skates." Raianalee said as Richars dpotted a well known chinese restaurant. After being seated they talked about going to the Galleria Mall to do a little shopping.  
"You will need a nice dress for tonight." Richard informed her a mischiveous look upon his countanance.  
"Why?"A puzzled look crossed her face. Raianalee took sip of her ice tea as Richard presented her with two ticket's to Swan Lake.  
"Really, are you serious." Raianalee covered her mouth to hide her gasp as Richard held the ticket's for the Metropolitian Opera house out to her.  
"I will ned a relly nice dress won't I?" She said.  
A hour later tey were in Dillard's as Rinalee had gonr through seerl dresss till she stepped out of the dressing room in the pure white one.  
"Oh definatly Yeah, that one." Richard said as he bit down the rise of desire that stirred in him the second she stepped out of the little cubicle.  
"I think so too. " Raianalee added. The gown was strapless with crystals embedded in the bodice and layers of roushing that made up the skirt of the floor length gown.  
Raianalee reached around and her face fell as she glanced at the price tag on the gown.  
"A maybe not." \She spoke quietly. Richard realising that something was amiss spoe up.  
"Raianalee?" H\e softly said coming to stand before her."What is it?" Richard asked as he held her at arm's length.\  
"I can't get th\is dess it's way, way to ,to big. "She stammered trying to avoid telling Richard the real reason why.\  
"Raianalee, I\s that the real reason why?" Richard sked as he stared down into her emerald pools.  
"No" She w\ispered showing Richard the 500.00 price tag. Her eye'a glazed oer as tears threatend to spill over.\  
" Raianalee,\ you look unbelieveablely bautiful, get the dress." Richard encouraged.  
"I can't it's\ too much.I just can't." She pretended to stare at her feet.  
"You can \and you will, because I am going to half it with you, would that be alright?" Richard beamed.\  
"OH tha\t would be , really. oh thank you so much Richard." With that she threw her arm's around him an\d pulled his warmth close to her's.  
After \hitting several stores and both picking up some new clothes they made ine final stop at a shoe \store for Raianalee to get a pair of heels to go with her dress.  
They\ made the return to Richard's apartment to get ready for the evening . After a stop at a local san\dwich shop for a quick bite to et they were off.  
Rai\analee kept stealing glances over at Richard on the way there. He looked so incredible in his bl\ack tux in contrast to her white gown.  
"\You are a vision Raianalee." Richard had said as she came out of the bathroom earlier. Her hair \had been curled and fell in soft waves down her bac and jist the riht amount ofmake up complimented the dress nicely. Richard had to remember how to breath.  
They had just taken their seats when the curtainn fell. They wtched in wonder and amasement as the dncers presented a spectical of dazzeling jumps and lift's and spin's. Richard and Raianalee were both enjoying the and all too son the dancers were taking the final bow.  
The drive back to Richard's apartment was quiet as both were exausted from the full day they had had.  
"Oh I am beat." Richard said kicking off his shoes and resting his feet on the coffee table.   
"Me too, it has been a day I will never forget," Raianalee agreed as she went to the kitchen tomake them both some hot tea.  
"Ah, thank you, that's perfect." Richard said receiving the cup from her hand.  
They spent the rest of the evening watching a movie till Raianalee ended up falling asleep with her head on Richard's shoulder.


End file.
